Remnants Batman
by York Lane
Summary: With the huntsmen & huntresses dealing with the Grimm & Major threats like the White Fang and the Police doing the same, the world of Remnant needs a new hero ones the thugs and villains will fear, a batman.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm back from the road trip and I'm hear to give you this new fanfic I came up with when I was away.**

Prologue

Jaune arc age ten sat in the corner of the street, alone again, he was depressed, he had said to his parents that one day he would go to beacon, they just lathed and said "

Jaune was broken out of his thoughts when a girl appeared out of nowhere in front of him, this girl was about his age, her legs and feel were completely bare as were her arms and she was wearing a blue dress, she had blue hair and eyes and had a smile on her face.

''Hello their Jaune Arc right?'' asked the girl ''yes'' said Jaune ''I'm Hope I'm pleased to meet you'' she said ''nice to meet you too'' said Jaune ''hay don't be so down I'm hear to offer you something, a way to be a hero'' said Hope ''I'm not sure if I can be'' said Jaune ''you will be, listen theirs a man like you, he has no special ability's or special powers but he's usually faced with people with these powers and won'' said Hope ''if you want I can take you to him''.

Jaune though about it, why did he want to be a hero? To protect the innocent, he couldn't do it as a huntsman; most of their jobs for protecting people included capturing singular criminals and fighting Grimm, the thugs that would roam the streets harming innocents and the police didn't really help a whole lot, he couldn't fight them all as a huntsman or as Jaune arc, but if he became a symbol then maybe…

''yes take me to him'' said Jaune ''ok this will be rouge'' said Hope holding out her hand, Jaune took it and they both warped, leaving no trace of them.

They soon appeared at their location, Jaune was thrown into a puddle on the side of a street, in front of him stood a man, he looked up and saw a man dressed in what must have been the most intimidating bat costume ever (think of his classic costume mixed with the one from arkham knight), Jaune wasn't scared though he was awed by this person in front of him.

''Hello batman'' said Hope ''who are you?'' he asked ''I am Hope I am a dimensional being who brings hope to those who don't have it'' she explained ''and I thought I'd bring this one to you, to train, I will return for him when the time comes'' ''why?'' asked "Batman" ''well he has lots of potential and his world sort of needs a batman, I asked him and he said he'd do it'' said Hope.

''why do you want to do it?'' asked Batman, Jaune looked down thinking why ''I wanted to be like my family a hero, but now I think I understand, they weren't hero's they'll never be, they just fought in wars and occasionally killed Grimms for recognition I don't want to be like that and I can't fight against evil as Jaune arc, but Hope told me about you being a symbol and I want to be the symbol for the people that they don't need to be afraid of thugs'' said Jaune.

''You may leave Hope I will train him'' said "Batman" smiling at Jaune who looked up in shock as hope teleported away.

Bruce smiled and took of his cowl, ''I'm bruce Wayne and I think, no I know you will be batman'' ''really?'' asked Jaune ''yes'' said Bruce smiling at Jaune, taking his cowl off and smiled ''definatly'' said Bruce ''now come on lets get started''.

*time skip*

Five years had now passed and Jaune arc stood tall, strong, muscular, ready to fight no matter what and Jaune was quite comfy in the world he was in now to him it was home, but unfortunately the day he had to leave came.

Jaune had made a batsuit with Lucius fox a while ago, he looked over it, smiling, and then he was interrupted as someone he hadn't seen in a long time appeared ''hello Hope'' said Jaune ''hello I believe your ready now are you ready to go?'' asked Hope ''yeah just a muinit, I need to say goodbye'' said Jaune ''not to worry'' said a voice, Dick, he turned around to see all of the batman family behind him ''your all hear'' said Jaune ''of course you think we'd miss seeing you off?'' asked Barbra ''we got you this'' said Bruce handing Jaune something.

It was a picture of all of them, all of the batman family on earth, a way to remember them, now and always.

Jaune smiled at the picture and then to the others ''thank you all of you for everything'' said Jaune, he left with calls of:

''Bye''.

''Bye Jaune''

''Goodbye master arc''.

''Good luck out their''.

''Kick some ass on remnant for me''.

Jaune smiled and waved, he then turned and walked through the portal back to his own world.

 **All right that's it tell me what you think, please, also did I do that time skip right?**

 **Oh also I've been thinking with a lot going on in RWBY lately of just getting to the point and going to where we are now and that being the vytal festival alright, I'm not sure and I am planning on putting Bruce in it later.**

 **Also I'm not going to abandon my "Remnants sternritter" but I'm stuck in a rut with it now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last page so hear it is.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or Batman they are the properties of DC comics and Rooster teeth.**

Chapter 1

Two years had passed since Jaune arc had returned and he had taken up crime fighting as the vigilantie "Batman" he didn't wear the same suit as his mentor though, his suit was completely black with a silver bat on the front, it had a grey cape and cowl (think justice lord batman with the kind of armor from arkham knight).

Through his time back, batman had become well known many thugs were now scared to patrol the streets of night while they knew their was a batman and Jaune patrolled the streets every single night, he hadn't went home though, he hadn't seen his family since he left remnant to earth and then back again, he had faked transcripts and gotten into beacon via fake transcripts and had become leader of team JNPR, but nobody knew about him being batman.

He put up the act of a classic wimp so people wouldn't suspect him if they knew what he was really like they would become suspicious of him being batman, but lately Jaune was getting suspicious of this, the vytal festival had been going smoothly until yang apparently "broke" mercury blacks leg.

This was out of character for her and quite frankly suspicious to Jaune, so he decided to take up the case hoping he was just as good a detective as Bruce, he heard the rest of team RWBY leaving their dorm room ''it's a mess''.

He then decided it was time to see if he could get any information ''she doing ok?'' he asked ''she's doing the best she can'' said Blake ''I heard Mercury & his team were rushed back to Haven to be with his family so it'll be a while before they can question him'' said Ruby, Jaune's eyes narrowed "Damn it that's going to make my investigation harder if I can't make him squeal" he thought to himself.

He was brought out of these thoughts when Ruby said ''Pyrrha, you be sure to win one for beacon'' Pyrrha said ''I'll do my best'' Jaune just ignored the rest of what they were saying as he thought of ways to investigate this case "I suppose I could go over the fight see if the footage was replaced or tampered with or it could be a semblance" Jaune was cut out of his thoughts by Nora going at Pyrrha and then Ren with a herbal drink which Jaune had actually drank a lot, it didn't taste good but he needed to keep his body in peek physical condition if he wanted to be Batman, taste didn't matter, Jaune could see they were obviously throwing Pyrrha off so to help and make her feel a bit better he told them they should all go outside for some fresh air.

Later Jaune saw Pyrrha sitting down it looked like she was deep in thought, he had bought some cotton candy for himself but he decided, "hell it'll break my diet if I eat it", he had a very strict diet because it was as they said "you are what you eat".

He held it out to pyrrha ''hay, its no green goop, but I think it still might do you some good'' said Jaune ''um, right thank you Jaune'' she said taking it Jaune then sat down next to her

''Listen I know this may not mean much, but you're the fifteenth person to believe in me'' said Jaune ''even my own parents didn't believe in me, when I told them when I was 10 that I was going to try and get into beacon, they said "if you have to come back home don't worry" how depressing'' Jaune felt a little bitter to his parents, ''I'm sure they didn't-'' she froze when she saw Jaune's hand on hers ''point is I'm hear for you'' he said ''so anything you need or-'' ''your doing just fine now'' said Pyrrha resting her head on his shoulder.

''Jaune do you believe in destiny?'' asked Pyrrha ''depends how do you look at it?'' asked Jaune sternly before he could stop himself, he was showing more of his batman personality that his Jaune arc personality, Pyrrha wasn't expecting the harsh note in his voice ''w-well, when I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life'' said Pyrrha.

Jaune knew about the fall maiden stuff, he had hacked into Ozpins security system, Ironwood had obviously supplied it, honestly that man's technology was so easy to hack it wasn't even funny, it was a surprise to Jaune somebody hadn't installed a virus in it yet, he'd have to talk to Lucas Wolf – his friend who supplied his gadgets and batsuit's – to get ozpin a new security system, anyway he didn't know what it was until he showed Pyrrha, if he had kidnapped Amber Jaune would have launched a rescue mission and beaten the ever-loving crap out of Ozpin.

''ok I can see that, well I believe destiny is when we find something, it can be anything and that sets us on a path to do something and no matter how much we want to run from it we can't we have to flow with it and go down the path'' Jaune remembered when he chose to become "batman" and patrol the streets of night fighting crime, he remembered when he started his war on crime, where he made his debut with the classic "I'M BATMAN" (you know from batman begins).

''Well what would happen if something came along that you never expected?'' asked Pyrrha ''doesn't matter you've still gotta do it'' said Jaune, their were times he didn't want to be batman all the responsibility and all the weight he had to carry on his shoulders ''but what if their was something you could use to imegiatley complete your destiny or something that could get in the way of it'' said pyrrha ''it doesn't matter what it is pyrrha, in the end you need to do what's right, because its right, that's the only reason to do it'' said Jaune ''I know Jaune its just I don't understand this'' she said getting up ''I've always felt I was destined to be a huntress, its become clear during my life, but now I'm not sure if I can do it'' ''of course you can'' said Jaune ''no that's not what I mean'' said Pyrrha.

''Jaune you've heard of Batman right?'' asked Pyrrha ''oh yeah'' said Jaune ''wait your worried about him pff, he's just a myth'' ''well myth or not the people are behind him, they feel safer with him, maybe the worlds moved on they don't need the huntsmen and the huntresses anymore'' said Pyrrha ''and I just find it horrible really he's the worse kind of person he's not a huntsman and yet he goes prowling around the city terrorizing people, true many of them are criminals but still, he leaves them way more hurt than they deserve with missing teeth and broken bones'' ''Pyrrha look I know his style is violent and all but really he is doing some good'' said Jaune ''what how can you say that?'' asked Pyrrha, ''listen, theirs always gonna be someone like him Pyrrha'' said Jaune ''always there was the huntsmen & huntresses and then batman theirs always going to be someone who's going to try and fight for what he thinks is right and his way it is working alright, thugs, murderers, all of them their all scared now, scared to go out at night because of the Batman, true he's brought out problems like Penguin and Riddler but he also try's and fixes them'' said Jaune ''I can't believe what your saying… I thought you would understand but you don't'' said Pyrrha ''Pyrrha listen'' said Jaune ''NO!''.

Pyrrha used her semblance to push Jaune into a wall, Jaune growled in pain and got up ''J-Jaune I'm sorry'' she then ran off ''Pyrrha wait'' he said but she didn't stop, he just sighed and looked down ''what did I say?''.

Later Jaune went to his laptop, which was his improvised batcomputer, ''alright let's run through the footage'' said Jaune, he saw no tampering on it but something just wasn't right ''ok then, what am I missing? Hmm wait, command: run through people whom say they've seen similar things on the battle field and get me the data on their fight, who they've been fighting with, their mental condition, where they fought'', the computer quickly ran through it and saw their was only one other fight, Coco Adel & Yatsuhashi Daichi vs. Emerald Sustrai & Mercury Black, Coco apparently thought she saw Yatsuhashi it held all the marks of Yangs fight with Mercury, meaning Mercury himself could do this or it was Emerald, ''hmm I need to check something else'' said Jaune, Jaune quickly made his way to Ironwoods temporary quarters to discover the general wasn't their and then hacked his computer to see a virus was on it ''so someone used to virus to gain access to the generals computer, I'll trace it back to its source'' said Jaune, he soon found it and knew what he had to do.

He later met up with Ren and Nora before Pyrrha's fight ''hay guy, do me a favor I've gotta do something tonight so tell Pyrrha I won't be able to be their but I'll root for her'' said Jaune ''ok then'' said Ren ''what'' said Nora ''but you've gotta be their for her'' said Nora ''Nora listen me and Pyrrha we just had a little bit of a argument and I think if I stay hear now I'll just be throwing her off'' said Jaune ''and if I do that then she won't make Yang feel any better'' ''I'm sure she'll understand'' said Ren ''thanks'' said Jaune then leaving.

Jaune quickly got into his batsuit (imagine a mix of Justice lord Batman in color and design and "Batman Arkham knight" in the armor and how its set up and looks in armor) and started to make his way through the arena being sure to make sure nobody saw him, he was going to make it behind the scenes to see if he could find anything to exspose Mercury Black, when he saw Ruby heading for behind the scenes "I better makes sure she's ok" he thought to himself, he saw a vent on the wall using his "batclaw" he pulled it down and then grabbled to get inside, he followed Ruby with his "detective vision" till they got to a metal grate where he could see Mercury, he overheard the next fight "Penny Polendina vs. Pyrrha Nikos" his eyes widened he had read the information from Ironwoods computer Ruby obviously knew too because she said ''oh no'' ''hmm, metal against polarity not a good match up'' said Mercury, Ruby was unarmed so Jaune decided to intervein ''too bad it won't work'' he said in his batman voice, kicking the metal grate off and jumping down.

''Batman'' said Ruby with stars in her eyes ever since she heard about the caped crusader she always wanted to meet him.

''So you're the batman, the reason why nobody goes out at night, because they're all so sacred of you'' said Mercury.

''You fixed this'' said Jaune ''how do you know that?'' asked Mercury ''hmm well I looked through the files on the fights to see that Coco Adel also faced a similar dilemma but their was no sign of any kind of hallucination in her psyche profile-'' he was cut off when Ruby said ''psyche profile?'' ''They have one on all the students, anyways I then took Yang's fight, it held all of the similar traces to that fight only without Emerald so I assumed it was her using her semblance from the side or you, I then hacked into Ironwoods computer to find his systems were corrupted by a virus of some kind so I trace that back to your dorm and the information accessed not only was the fights that were going to be picked but was also in the hacking of P.E.N.N.Y android, further more I assumed the fight you fought with Pyrrha Nikos later through the year was to draw out her semblance so you found it was polarity so you fixed this perfect match up, one fight where its just impossible for her to lose'' Jaune finished, Mercury clapped ''well we got a detective hear''.

Jaune then turned towards Ruby ''Ruby I need you to do something for me'' said Jaune ''get out of hear'' ''no I can help'' said Ruby, ''I'm assuming you can fight with your hands then?'' asked Jaune ''well- no'' said Ruby ''then get going and put this into one of the computers hooked up to the screen I have an idea but I need you to do it'' Jaune ordered handing Ruby a flash drive ''ok Mr.… Batman?'' she stated then running off ''oh I'm going to enjoy this'' said Mercury, cracking his neck and getting in stance, Jaune got into stance and prepared to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay I'm back and this is to VoidLing I will try to do better my grammar, but I have never been good at grammar but I'll try.**

Chapter 2

Ruby quickly sped forwards until she found emerald in the crowd, ''have to hurry'' she said to herself, speeding towards the controls.

Meanwhile Pyrrha was doing well against penny, but she was at a little bit of a loss Jaune wasn't their to cheer her on, she thought about what he said and to the sounds of things he was right, everyone had their own style batman included and batman was doing good even if he was on the wrong side of the law.

''Well what's going on'' said Oobleck, Pyrrha and Penny stopped fighting to look at the screen it was going black and white, then it switched off, the screen then came back on but not of Pyrrha and Penny but of "Batman" fighting Mercury ''what's this'' said Port ''its of somewhere else in the arena and that's Mercury Black fighting with the vigilante known as "Batman" but how his leg was broken by Yang Xiao Long'' said Oobleck.

Meanwhile Jaune saw one of the monitors and he knew what to do ''hay I just want to make sure I've got everything right so can I have a Q&A with you?'' asked Jaune blocking one of Mercury's kicks then holding onto it and punching Mercury in the chest ''sure can't see the harm'' said Mercury, flipping back ''Question 1 how's your leg fixed already?'' asked Batman ''I have prosthetic legs'' said Mercury ''as in your legs are machines?'' asked Jaune ''pretty much'' said Mercury then going into a jump kick which Jaune evaded and then fired a Batclaw, which narrowly missed Mercury, ''Question 2 what's Emeralds semblance exactly? It seems too complexed to be simple illusions'' said Jaune ''well it's not far off from simple illusions, simply put she can cause a single target to hallucinate and I've got feeling your going to ask if it can be used on multiple people at once, no it can't its too great a struggle too many minds too complexed to pull off'' said Mercury kicking but Jaune ducked and then dive rolled out of the way ''so why use it in her fight with Coco, if someone's an ace detective like myself, they could easily see similarity's'' said Jaune firing his grappling hook and throwing a couple of "batarangs" which Mercury easily kicked away ''a slip up Emerald would have probably lost if she couldn't get behind Coco to sneak attack'' said Mercury jump kicking again this time Jaune caught it and flipped Mercury before kicking him in the stomach, ''so you used this to frame Yang Xiao Long?'' asked Jaune ''yes answered Mercury getting up ''Question 3 who's your boss and what are they planning?'' asked Jaune ''ok first that's two questions, second I'm not going to tell you what she's planning but since I'm going to kill you I'll tell you this her name is Cinder Fall'' said Mercury ''ok that should be enough, thank you'' said Jaune ''for what?'' asked Mercury ''just turn around'' said Jaune, Mercury turned to see a monitor with him and batman on it.

In the arena many people were giving outraged calls and one of them who spotted emerald said ''THERE SHE IS!'' they then began throwing things at her, Emerald had to run before security got to her, Ruby just smirked proudly, ''sis'' called a voice, she turned to see her team coming towards her along with Ren, Nora, team SSSN & team CFVY ''guys'' she called ''Ruby did you help in that?'' asked Sun ''yeah batman gave me this data stick that he told me to put in one of the computers hooked into the screen so I did and well you know the rest'' said Ruby ''thanks sis you cleared my name'' said Yang ''and my reputation'' said Coco patting her on the back, ''it was mostly batman thought'' said Ruby, ''you know before I thought he was nothing but a thug, I'm glad I was wrong about him'' smiled Weiss ''yeah he's real cool'' said Neptune ''I would kill to be a real man like him'' everyone agreed.

Meanwhile in Ozpins office he was watching with Qrow & Glynda ''well I guess I need to thank batman'' said Qrow ''for clearing my nieces name'' ''we all do'' said Ozpin ''he just saved remnant''.

''And an amazing turn folks it seems batman has just saved us all, I and I think all of remnant thank him'' said Port ''yes I must admit port at first I just saw him as a vigilante and now I'm seeing him as a real hero now'' said Oobleck.

''what'' said Mercury in shock ''BUT HOW!'' ''the data stick I handed Ms. Rose'' said Jaune it felt odd calling her Ms. Rose ''it had a program to show our fight, don't ask me to explain its very complicated I'm not sure if you'd get it, then since I know you like to talk so much and your so proud to admit shit, that well it would be a piece of cake to get you to squeal, so I just proved Yang Xiao Longs innocence and exsposed you and your boss to the whole world'' Mercury scowled.

''oh yeah then if were going down lets take you with us'' said Mercury ''what's behind the mask?'' he quickly turned around and reach for the mask, but Jaune's reflexes were better than mercury's and he quickly dodged grabbed his arm and broke it ''aggg'' said Mercury ''no semblance to save you this time, ya son of bitch'' ''well we still win'' said Mercury.

''I just stopped your plan cold in its tracks, if you were planning to use anarchy to disrupt the system and put you on top or something like that you can stop that dream cause it ain't happening'' said Jaune ''oh it is'' said Mercury.

''wait you mean-'' ''yup the people who hate you the most, Deathstroke, Bane, Killer croc, Scarecrow, Firefly, Two-face, Poison ivy, Penguin, Clayface, Copperhead, Deadshot, Black mask, man-bat, their all working with us, we tried to get riddler too but he said and I quote "no I work alone cause only I can match to the batman he's mine not yours"'' said Mercury ''yup that sounds like him'' said Jaune ''they got us some gifts incase we failed to scare the people with Niko's destroying the robot'' said Mercury ''and that is?'' asked Jaune.

Just then a large Nevermore landed on top of the arena and let out a shrieking roar, scaring many in the crowd, the huntsmen/huntresses-in-training all grouped together ''they have a nevermore?'' asked Ren ''I thought Grimm couldn't be controlled!?'' said Octavia ''they can't they just captured Grimm and are now releasing them'' said Weiss ''and this'll cause more fear which will bring more Grimm in'' said Nolan ''fantastic''.

''ah of course the classic bring in the monster to scare people'' said Jaune, he then quickly spun around and knocked Mercury out with a spin kick.

But it wasn't just the Nevermore; Killer Croc soon rushed out and let out a roar which scared people even more, Man-bat soon flew out and well and continued the fright feast.

 **Oh another thing I'm thinking of having Jaune unmasked in front of everyone and by everyone I mean everyone, Maybe less than everyone but I'm still thinking of having him unmasked in front of at least the teacher, the general, team RWBY, JNPR and his family.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay I'm back and just to let a guest that review know if I do unmask him it's not by choice, alright he's either going to be chained up or held down and a villain rips his mask off in front of everyone or you know how theirs the "mad hatter" in "arkham origin", yeah he kidnaps a little girl she's scared of him and he decides "aw screw it" and takes his mask off in front of he and everyone to show its ok and he's just a normal guy.**

Chapter 3

As the people ran out the young huntsmen and huntresses in training teams RWBY, NPR, SSSN, ABRN, BRNZ, NDGO, CRDL & FNKI all gathered ''ok what do we do?'' asked Neptune ''we take it down'' said Arslan ''HOW!?'' cried Neptune, Croc stopped for a moment and sniffed the air, he then dodged a flying kick from behind him launched by Batman ''I've got your scent'' said Croc ''good to know'' said Batman, ''Batman'' said Ruby, gaining his attention.

''You people all of you do your job and get the people out of hear, I've got Croc'' said Jaune ''oh really and why should I be taking orders from you?'' asked Cardin at that moment Man-Bat swooped down, Jaune dodged the attack and then punched the Bat creature in the throat he then proceeded to pick it up and throw it in the air jump up and kick and grabbed it, he then brought it down and threw it down, man-bat got up and flew off, Jaune then looked at Cardin, ''you heard the man'' said Cardin running off, the others quickly followed, Jaune then turned to face Croc.

''You look different Croc, been working out?'' asked Jaune ''yeah and eating Grimm'' said Croc ''I thought they disintegrated I doubt your stomach acids would digest them'' said Jaune ''oh they do bats, but that wasn't the point, it was to see if I could absorb the negativity'' said Croc ''and it made me look like this, I'm even stronger now'' Jaune then knottiest something ''tails new'' said Jaune ''yeah part of the upgrade'' said Croc ''you were eating Grimm before, before you were just a reptilian Faunus what's changed have you just been eating more or something?'' asked Jaune ''yeah and now I've got a friend who shares my taste'' ''man-bat'' whispered Jaune whom soon landed on the other side of him ''two on one'' Jaune smirked ''I like those odds''.

''barty shall we start up the screen?'' asked Port ''might as well'' said Oobleck, the screen then showed Jaune, Killer Croc & Man-Bat's stats.

Croc began by charging Jaune but he quickly jumped out of the way (the evade move from the arkhamverse series) Man-Bat then swooped down but Jaune remained calm and threw a batarang which hit man bat dead on and electric shocked him, Jaune then proceeded to hit man-bat with the batclaw and drag him head first into his fist, he then proceeded to constantly beat down on man-bat until he collapsed ''one down'' Jaune said to himself, he then saw Croc was gone, he then saw Croc running towards the exit, Jaune noted a forklift close to him he quickly set it to crash into Croc which it did, Jaune meanwhile got up in the stands.

''What's your hurry croc I ain't done with you yet'' said Jaune jumping down on Croc Jaune jumped on his shoulders causing him to hit the ground, he then jumped off as Croc got back up and that started to beat on him, Croc then punched Jaune and forced him down.

''You know what the problem is with Grimm bats, they give me the munchies'' said Croc bringing his head towards Jaunes, but Jaune pushed back against him and then kicked him in the stomach and then rapidly punched him until he knocked Croc down ''sorry Croc but I'm not on the menu'' said Jaune, ''BATMAN!'' cried a voice he turned to see everyone ''we got everyone out'' said Pyrrha ''then what are you still doing hear'' said Jaune ''were hear to help you'' said Ruby ''don't need it'' said Jaune then dodging a slash from killer Croc he then threw two batarangs that embedded themselves in Croc's shoulders and exploded, Croc charged but Jaune jumped out of the way ''alright then'' said Jaune looking at the screen, he didn't use his aura one feature of the suit it suppressed his aura, he only used it when needed, Croc however was running low and was almost over the line only at 10 ''okay a few more hits should do it'' said Jaune then rushing at killer Croc and Croc was rushing him but then Jaune evaded him and Croc feel, Jaune then proceeded to throw multiple batarangs which knocked him down by 1 point of aura until finally he ran out, Jaune then dodged croc's jaws and grabbed onto his neck and then in a movement threw croc to the ground knocking him out.

''see don't need it'' said Jaune looking at the teams he then proceeded to cuff crocs hands and feet and then tie up man-bat ''ok now come we need to help the people'' said Jaune running off the others following.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok sorry it's been a while but I'm back now… baby.**

 **Alright some big thing is going to happen hear I won't tell you what it is but I am telling you that Jaune IS going to be known as Batman by his friends, the teachers and the general and maybe their parents because it gives an opportunity to tell them just how bad Vale was until he showed up, this is going to be by:**

\- **Hope tells or shows them (I do realize I should have done a "bat trailer" now as the prologue).**

\- **A villain removes his mask or figures out and says his name (like Bane).**

\- **Jaune takes his mask off and shows them just because he feels he needs to trust them or some fightened kid needs to see he's just a guy (say the mad hatter kidnaps a kid which gets that to happen).**

\- **A villain attacks and Jaune just says "aw screw it" and puts his suit on in front of them exposing him.**

\- **Or he's fighting a radioactive villain and has built a radation proof suit, but its greatly damaged everyone rushes over to help him and he gets back up ripping both the cape and the mask off and runs off to fight him allowing not only the hero's but the villains to see his identity and so he has to go into hiding (not sure about that one).**

Chapter 4

Jaune quickly lead the students through the arena to the evacuation area and saw Ironwood, he felt a little jittery that he was with his friends and teammates and now the general who he despised for his crappy programing skills, but he knew it was alright, he was in his batsuit they didn't know who he was.

They saw Ironwood fighting with a Grimm a Beowolf major ''general'' said Jaune ''so your Batman'' said Ironwood resentment was clear in his voice ''anyways the Grimm are attacking and some… vagabond has taken my ship, so I need to get it back'' ''no ironwood we can't a virus has been planted in your systems, they're probably already uploading it into that ship'' said Jaune ''we need to crash it or we'll cause distrust and panic'' ''but how my systems are impenetrable'' argued Ironwood.

''Actually your systems sucks'' said Jaune ''I literally hacked it when I was five and that was before I developed my hacking skills'' ''well then mr. Batman was it? If your going to help us I don't think you'd mind taking off the mask'' said Ironwood ''sorry I do legitimately trust some of the people hear but I don't trust you, I've got a feeling you'll make my identity viral, also I have backup coming'' said Jaune ''backup?'' asked Weiss ''from who?'' asked Ren ''Batman'' said a voice in the shadows.

A man walked out of the shadows, he wore a blue denim trench coat and a loose tie, he had long black jeans, black leather gloves, black shoes and a blue bowl hat, but strangely this man had no face.

''Question'' said Batman as if he were an old friend ''wait you two know each other?'' asked Neptune ''yeah they've worked together a lot actually'' said Blake ''this man helped me out a while ago'' said Question ''and now I'm helping him'' ''alright Question you know what I told you'' said Batman ''right you want me to get her?'' asked Question ''please'' said Batman'' ''alright, alright, I'm on the case and man this is one night you might want to think of getting a well paying job you know to get more gadgets and all'' said Question.

''You know after this I'm starting up a company I'm calling it'' Jaune leaned in to whisper to Question so no one could hear ''arc corp'' ''corp? Why not enterprises?'' asked Question ''well I like enterprises but honestly corp has a better ring'' said Jaune ''oh yeah it does'' said Question.

''alright while you two talk about your future choices I will be retrieving my ship'' said Ironwood ''sorry General but I'm going up too no arguments'' said Jaune ''I know and I'm not going to argue'' said Ironwood ''I don't have time to argue with a lunatic'' he then got in his ship and flew off ''that was just rude'' said Question ''ok do what I told you, because if that power-'' started Jaune ''say no more I'm on the case'' said Question running off and at that second the Batplane flew in, Jaune started to climb in ''what about us?'' asked Pyrrha ''your choice runaway and live or fight and possibly die'' with that Jaune took off and started to fly towards the ship.

As Jaune flew towards the ship, he turned the communicator on and on the monitor appeared an elderly man (picture your favorite Alfred), the man was Arthur, he was the arc family's old butler but when he found out about Jaune being batman he left to help Jaune.

''Arthur what's the situation looking like and I mean throughout all of remnant'' said Jaune ''not very good sir, everyone knows it not the fault of the headmaster or the atlas military or whoever they were trying to get at but there has been a panic sending Grimm all over, in atlas Superman, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel & Red tornado are dealing with it, in Vacuo Flash is dealing with it along side Aquaman, Hawkman & Martian Manhunter, Minstral is being handled by the Green lanterns'' exsplained Arthur who had a British accent ''and don't worry sir your not alone in Vale I know you've been in contact with Qustion but Black canary is hear as well along with green arrow''.

''Alright a Justice league may form yet'' said, Jaune just then there was a bump ''of course'' a Griffon was clawing at his wings and soon it was joined by more ''Arthur I'm going to need to go now the Griffons are attacking the jet I need to eject'' said Jaune ''alright call me as soon as you can'' said Arthur.

Jaune jumped out of the plane and glided down to the ship using his cape, and landed in a roll, he knew torchwick would get Neapolitan to see who it was, torchwick and him had been going at each other ever since he first became Batman, he hadn't lost to torchwick before and he wasn't going to now, just then he heard something land next to him, he pulled out two batarangs thinking it was a griffon but it wasn't instead he saw ruby, ''ruby what are you doing hear?'' asked Jaune ''I told you to stay behind'' ''sorry but its always been a dream of mine to work with you, I mean you are "THE" Batman, your awesome'' said Ruby ''good to know'' said Jaune,

Just then they heard a camera and saw neo holding a scroll ''she's alerted torchwick, follow my lead'' said Jaune ''yes sir'' said Ruby trying to look cool for him which Jaune found to be quite frankly adorable.

Anyways Jaune and Ruby did surprisingly fight well together, as Batman and Ruby Rose respectively, Ruby ducked as Jaune threw a batarang which broke through and illusion and revealed torchwick who shot and hit Ruby.

Jaune quickly jumped back and caught Ruby ''you ok?'' he asked ''yeah thanks'' smiled Ruby, Torchwick walked up to them ''little red, little red, you are just determined to be the hero of vale aren't you'' stated Torchwick ''what are you doing? Without these ships the Grimm will destroy vale'' said Ruby ''that's the plan'' said Torchwick, Jaune quickly jumped back while holding Ruby and opened his cape flowing back before firing his grappling hook and got to a safe point they were standing a bit away from Torchwick and Neo.

''But why what do you get out of it?'' asked Ruby ''your asking the wrong questions red its not what I have to game its that I can't afford to lose'' said Torchwick ''he just wants to cause chaos'' said Jaune ''he dosen't need anything as long as he can cause chaos'' ''what do you mean?'' asked Ruby.

''Ruby, let me tell you something, once before I was Batman I was Robin working under someone whom called himself Batman, don't ask, anyways we were hunting down this thief who was stealing jewels off a king, anyways we did some investigating and a few months later we saw a child playing with a red ball, but it didn't look right to us so we came up to him and ask to examine it, the child was playing with a ruby the size of an orange, the thief was throwing them away'' said Jaune ''but then why steal them?'' asked Ruby ''he thought it was good sport moral of the story some men don't care about money, women or fame, some men just want to watch the world burn'' said Jaune ''very deductive detective'' said Roman clapping him on.

Jaune then ran towards him, ''NEO DEAL WITH RED, BATS IS ALL MINE!'' he cried running into the ship, Jaune followed him Ruby charged at Neo and began to fight her.

Jaune followed Torchwick inside, using his detective vision to follow trace amounts of tobacco in the air ''he really should stop smoking'' said Jaune to himself as he followed the trail.

Soon Jaune found himself in a room full of steam and bellow was gallons upon gallons of some kind of green chemical ''I need to be careful hear'' Jaune thought to himself, just as he said that he heard someone fire a round at him he quickly dodged and turned to see Torchwick.

Torchwick held up his hands apologetically ''sorry, sorry, sorry, just a warning shot, but while wear hear, sit down'' said torchwick throwing a chair over to Jaune, ''relax, take off your mask'' ''I'll stand thank you'' said Jaune ''sure I just want to talk'' said Torchwick ''so I'm curious'' ''about what?'' asked Jaune harshly ''why bats?'' asked Torchwick ''why do you do what you do? Why do you dress up and fight people like me? Why do you want to save this wreched city? Is it because of how it was before you came? Now those were the days, but the most important question hear is. Do you really think you can win?'' ''I don't care torchwick, if I can win or I can't doesn't matter the dark comes before the dawn and my war against crime will always carry on and I will always look for the light that leads me home'' said Jaune strongly ''alright then bats'' said Torchwick quickly leaping up and firing, Jaune quickly jumped out of the way and threw a bat-a-rang which destroyed Torchwick's weapon, he then strolled towards Torchwick.

''wait no this is a misunderstanding, I'm not a bad guy'' said Torchwick ''tell it to the judge'' said Jaune pulling out a pair of handcuffs ''wait'' said Torchwick weakly leaning against the railing, it wasn't secure as it looked though and broke causing Torchwick to fall.

''TORCHWICK!'' cried Jaune reaching out to him but it was too late, Torchwick fell in, playing cards soon floated to the surface all but one were face down, the one in the middle, the joker, soon from the green chemical came a hand out of the liquid ''oh god'' breathed Jaune ''what have I done'', he now saw how Bruce felt, Jaune now saw why Bruce was always so gentle with "Him" compared to other villains, why he saw "Him "as his responsibility, it was because Bruce like Jaune now was Frankenstein and "He" was his monster.

The ship then started to shake, Jaune quickly ran up to deck where he saw Ruby and a burning command center of the ship ''w-what happened?'' he asked ''err sorry I kicked a griffon into it and destroyed it'' said Ruby shyly, ''good'' said Jaune ''good?'' asked Ruby ''the knights & the paladins are attacking everyone destroying it was the only option or hacking it but I like this way better and we have no choice as of now'' said Jaune, Ruby nodded ''do you have a landing strategy I do'' said Ruby ''I do'' said Jaune ''wait what happened to the ice cream woman?'' ''she had a parasol so I opened it'' said Ruby ''oh… very clever'' said Jaune they then ran to jump off the ship Ruby used the "crescent rose" to launch herself to a building, she then looked to see "Batman" open his cape up to form wings and glide off into the night ''RUBY GET TO BEACON WERE GONNA JOIN IN THE BATTLE THERE!'' Jaune yelled to her, Ruby nodded.

As he was gliding Jaune saw Qrow, Glynda & Cardin fighting some of the knights and Grimm the knights soon shut down but the Grimm kept coming until Ironwood showed up and shot down a lot of them Qrow then used his scythe to kill a griffon attacking Ironwood from behind.

Jaune saw as he was gliding towards the general and the teachers a Beowolf was coming up behind Ironwood, Jaune quickly glide kicked it in the face (he had a lot of practice with Thugs) knocking it down and after throwing a Bat-a-rang into its skull killing it.

''Who was right?'' asked Jaune ''you were'' said Ironwood reluctantly ''always am'' said Jaune ''so what now general?'' asked Qrow ''I believe we ask Batman that question'' said Ironwood ''ok me and Ruby went and took out your ship to stop the knights and paladins which were without software protection which just screams "lazy, lazy design" anyways if you want to get there go I'm going back to beacon and just so you know, I know about the maidens'' said Jaune, leaving the others stunned ''I got "Question" to get her out of there I'm going to go now back to the main fight and help there, but we also need a safe zone and to evactuate the citizens of Vale, luckily thanks to me the world knows cinder's done this so we don't have to worry about that, we do have to worry about the giant Grimm however, hopefully Atlas is almost clean so'' Jaune said the next part begrudgingly ''superman will deal with it, if not I will'' (were going to be having a thing with Batman V Superman in this) ''sounds good to me'' said Qrow ''yes lets get started'' said Glinda ''I'm going to go to my ship'' said Ironwood ''see if I can-'' ''no there's nothing you can salvage and torchwicks still there'' said Jaune ''well he would have died in that crash'' said Ironwood.

''if he's become what I think he's become that won't be enough to kill him'' said Jaune, ''why what do you think he's become?'' asked Ironwood, Jaune only said two words ''the joker''.

 **And there it is we have the joker ladies and gentlemen, now I will add more of him in later and just to let you know I will be adding the batman family in this I'm sure of that, but I'm only going to put certain members in the batman family they are:**

\- **Alfred (you cannot have Batman unless you have Alfred, if you haven't knottisted Jaune's Alfred is Arthur).**

\- **Nightwing (he's awesome & a badass)**

\- **Catwoman (I am a huge batcat fan and am planning to have her as either ruby or maybe pyrrha, I am planning on having blake as someone but someone else)**

\- **Red robin (my favourite robin)**

\- **Red hood (same as nightwing)**

\- **Batgirl (need a girl on the batman team and Catwoman goes in and out so you know)**

 **\- Black bat (I love Cassandra cain and lady shiva so I think I may add her in)**

\- **Batwing (I really like batwing)**

\- **The Question (he's not in the batman family sure but I think Jaune will need a contact and who better than the Question)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I've decided I'm defiantly following three storylines in the Batman/DC storyline they will remain anonymous until such time.**

 **Also want to at least try and see if I can add Joker and Salem in it somewhere, I also really want to bring Bruce Wayne to remnant somehow for a short time and do something there.**

 **Also remember how I said Captain Atoms in Atlas, forget that I've decided I'm making Ironwood into Captain Atom and I may make Penny into either Red Tornado or one of the other reds (Torpedo, Inferno or Volcano).**

Chapter 6

Jaune pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet then stood very still ''didn't you say you were going to join the main battle why are you just standing hear?'' asked Glynda ''waiting for my car'' was Jaunes reply ''your car?'' asked Ironwood slowly, then in a surprise the building in front of them was smashed (Coco's favorite cloathing store) through by a vehicle (the batmobile from the dark knight trilogy) ''I'm going now'' said Jaune climbing in the car and driving off, crushing two cars that was in his way and breaking through several buildings.

Qrow smirked ''oh god I need to get me one of those''.

Jaune quickly drove through the streets of vale crushing any car (without civilians in it of course) or Grimm and breaking through any building in its way, till he reached beacon and saw a massive Paladin charging at his friends, "it must have a separate system and separate programing" he thought "but it's a problem that's all in all easy to stop".

CRASH.

Just before the paladin reached them the Batmobile crashed into it and crushed it, everyone steered at the car open mouthed, he knottisted that Ruby was with them, he climbed out and everyone gave there response.

''Spectacular'' said Penny.

''That is awesome'' said Sun grinning.

''EEE you drive a tank'' Ruby fangirled.

''Yeah, this is the batmobile'' said Jaune ''batmobile seriously?'' asked Neptune ''well smartass it's the only name I had so build a bridge and get over it'' said Jaune ''oh hay when I build the bridge should I name it something lame like the batmobile or something fucking cool'' said Neptune, he received a fist to the face for that comment ''AH I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE!'' he cried holding his face ''that's what you get for being a smartass'' said Weiss who had recently broke up with Neptune because he kept flirting with other girls ''well don't listen to him I think its very cool'' said Ruby ''ok then were evacuating the city and where are your sister, Belladonna & Nikos?'' asked Jaune ''well I heard Ozpin took Pyrrha somewhere and Yang went to look for Blake'' said Ruby ''are you gonna find them Batman?'' asked Flint ''yes I am don't worry just get to work on the evacuation'' said Jaune ''you heard the man lets get going'' said Coco ''wait what about Jaune?'' asked Nora ''don't worry Jaune Arc's safe I made sure of that he's at my secret base directing me and feeding me information'' said "Batman" somewhat quickly and awkwardly "Nice one Jaune give them a hint as to who you are by the way you said that yeah three claps buddy".

Thankfully though Cardin just said ''pff typical of Jauney boy he's all the big man when he wants to be but when the time comes he chickens out'', Jaune felt his eye twitch and the overwhelming urge to punch Cardin which he did ''sorry don't like smartasses'' said Jaune ''anyways get moving'' they nodded and ran off.

Jaune then went to look for Blake and Yang, he heard some sword clashing and saw Blake locked in fierce combat with Adam until Adam knocked her back and forced her down.

Jaune saw he was about to stab Blake in the stomach and threw a batarang, he expected it to knock the sword out of his hand not impale his hand like it did ''ARRRRGGG!'' he screamed, Wilt clattered onto the floor, he turned to see Batman ''ah Batman'' he said putting the Batarang out of his hand ''I've wanted to meet you for a while'' ''really?'' asked Jaune ''yeah you're a real inspiration to me'' said Adam ''I want to ask do you want to join the white fang you'd be a valuable ally'' ''wait you think I'm a faunus?'' asked Jaune ''you are, aren't you?'' asked Adam, when Jaune said nothing Adam got angry ''S-SO YOUR JUST A MAN IN A BAT COSTUME!'' he roared, Jaune smirked ''are you kidding me so what nobody asked you to the prom so now you go around dressed as a bat?'' asked Adam ''you know I get it now they often say "don't meet your hero's you'll only get disappointed" I see now why that is'' ''hmm, Yang I know your there get Blake and get out of hear'' ordered Jaune, soon Yang rushed out grabbed Blake and started to pull her away, but Blake shoved her off ''no this is my fight'' she said sounding hysteric.

''I know, listen Blake at one point you become like me you shove away everyone important because you think you need to do everything alone, you think its you, you have to do this but you don't, you have a choice I don't because if I choose not to wear the suit if I choose not to be Batman then so many lights of hope in vale would go out so many would suffer so that's why I have to go out there every night because if I don't who will, Batman's not an honor, its not a curse, it's not a blessing, it's a burden and I take the burden fully now go I've got him'' said Jaune determination in his voice, he was worried that he slipped and instead of using the Batman voice he used his own voice.

''ok but I want to witness this'' said Blake ''okay I'll need someone to haul him off anyways'' smirked Jaune ''oh will you now?'' asked Adam charging forwards drawing his sword "Wilt" and striking, but Jaune quickly dodged, Adam came at him again but this time Jaune blocked with his gauntlets and used them to block the sword then, he used them to break "Wilt" he then punched Adam in the stomach Adam backed off holding his stomach, then Jaune ran up and decked him in the Jaw but Adam recovered and fired with "Brush" but Jaune dodged the shot and then grappled off to higher ground before throwing two batarangs at Adam, Adam quickly dodged and used "Wilt" to counter, the blade was broken yes but it was still deadly and cut through the batarangs easily Jaune then jumped down in a glide kick but Adam dodged and slashed at Jaune, but Jaune quickly jumped out of the way, Jaune quickly jumped back and grappled to a standing point but the constantly dodged the gunfire from "Brush" by grappling to different points "this is getting out of hand I need to end this quickly".

Jaune then got an idea, he jumped down and Adam charged towards him, but soon felt to the ground clutching his ears crying out in pain but he wasn't the only one, Jaune turned to see Blake had torn out her bow and was clutching her ears in pain.

''Oh right I'm sorry Blake'' said Jaune ''what are doing?'' asked Yang raising an eyebrow ''its my cowl there's a special function in it, its called "detective vision", it uses sound waves to give me a full scale view of the environment as well as an X-ray and a heart rate monitor it also has analysis to analyze chemicals, I'll turn it off soon just a muinit'', Jaune then walked up and decked Adam in the face knocking him down, Jaune then proceeded to cuff him before turning the "detective vision" off, Adam glared at him fury written on his face.

''I wanted to make a difference I thought you felt the same way'' said Adam ''I do but not like this and I did make a difference but unlike you mine was a positive difference'' said Jaune ''SO WAS MINE, I GOT THE FAUNUS SOME EQUAL RIGHTS!'' roared Adam ''true, but not out of respect but out of fear'' said Jaune ''there's no equality in fear'' ''PEOPLE FEAR YOU SO WHAT MAKES YOU BETTER THAN ME WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!'' roared Adam ''one I don't kill people, two I set out to fight to inspire good, not what you inspire not fear, not death, I do understand that people will be caught in the crossfire and I will brood for them but I won't let that push me down and three I don't dress up to make myself look like some pretty boy I dress to my myself look intimidating'' said Jaune then clamping something over Adam's mouth to shut him up.

He then passed Adam to Blake and Yang ''hear hand him over for me'' said Jaune, they nodded ''thanks I almost got stabbed'' said Blake ''yeah you rock Batman'' said Yang ''welcome'' said Jaune ''I'm going to find Nikos and Ozpin get back to the others'' they nodded and quickly left but not before Yang said ''you know Ruby fangirls over you a lot, I use to wonder why she liked you so much and now I think I'm beginning to see just how cool she thinks you are'' and with that they left, Jaune knew where Pyrrha and Ozpin were headed and headed the basement which is where he needed to be headed.

 **Ok sorry for the hold up but I have a lot of schoolwork I'm doing now but I'm moving as fast as I can and I think I now know how his identity will be revealed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok hi I'm back, I found a break from my homework and wrote this quickly and I feel like I should answer these cause I can't take it anymore, this also maybe spoiling something's.**

\- **Jaune is not going to be fighting a fall maiden – you'll see why in this chapter, sorry if you wanted that it would be kinda cool.**

\- **Pyrrah is going to get shot by cinder – don't worry she plays an integral part in this so she's not going to die she's just going to be gone for a bit, then she'll come back.**

\- **When Blake runs away something will happen – like Pyrrah Blake will be playing an integral part to this fanfic, so she is going to run away but you'll see why in later chapters assuming I haven't fucked this up.**

Chapter 7

Jaune quickly rushed down to the vault "hopefully Question did what I asked him to do" he thought as he ran along and saw Ozpin and Pyrrah were standing in awe, Amber was gone.

''w-where is she?'' asked Pyrrah ''moved'' said Jaune as he ran up to them, ''what do you mean moved?'' asked Ozpin ''I've known about this for a while… your security sucks… anyways I had Question come down hear and collect her before anything happened'' said Jaune ''ok that's good'' said Ozpin ''it is?'' asked Pyrrah ''its safe to say Cinder is obviously the one whom attacked amber'' said Ozpin ''yeah and I'll be dealing with Cinder in someway'' said Jaune ''so it was good that you got her out of there'' said Ozpin ''well then I guess I'll just have to find out where she is'' said a smooth seductive voice that carried an edge of malice (that's how I think her voice sounds) ''Cinder'' said Pyrrah fiercely as Cinder sauntered in.

Jaune slowly took something out, his ace to use against Cinder ''now tell me where is the fall maiden'' she said slowly ''why would I tell you?'' asked Jaune ''and before you threaten to kill me I'm the only one who knows, kill me you never find out'' ''hmm good, intelligent I like a man who can think logically in a situation like this'' said Cinder ''sorry not my type'' said Jaune.

Jaune then threw it and it stabbed right in Cinder's shoulder, it was some kind of syringe which started to fill up with some kind of orange energy ''w-what is this?'' asked Cinder in shock, as Jaune took it out with his Batclaw ''ok get this to Amber'' he said handing it to Ozpin, Cinder then held out her hand but nothing happened, she tried again but nothing ''wait can't she use maiden powers just at a lesser exstent?'' asked Pyrrah ''yes I don't know what's going on'' said Ozpin ''w-what why can't I use the maidens power'' she stated shocked then she realized ''y-you what was that syringe!?'' she stated pointing to Batman.

''you think the maidens are the only magic?'' asked Jaune ''I have magi friends too'' Jaune smiled in memory of Zatanna ''one of them gave me this trusty magic capturing device to use on magic users, it can also give it to other people, so I just took the fall maiden powers… oh yeah''.

''now you two go I've got her'' said Jaune, Ozpin shook his head ''no I've got her'' he said ''alright Ms. Niko's go up'' said Jaune ''yes sir'' said Pyrrha taking orders as if Batman was a figure of authority, Jaune was going to get out of there and change out of "Batman" and back into Jaune Arc.

Why? He was fairly confident Superman could probably destroy the dragon when he was done in Atlas or Superman wanted him to destroy the dragon which was possible for him and he was pretty sure Ozpin could take Cinder so, he fired off his grappling hook and went into the vents, he had the vial of maiden powers now as Ozpin had handed it back to him and he was going to get it to Amber.

''She was right about you such arrogance'' said Cinder ''you're the arrogant one'' said Ozpin ''Batman just took the fall maiden powers from you, you have no Magic and yet you still think you can win.

''Hmm he only took away the fall maiden powers are you to assume that's the only magic I have?'' asked Cinder giving an evil grin.

 **Ok there we go sorry if it was short, but just to let you know Cinder is anything but done I'm assuming Salem didn't just give her that special symbol that drained the maiden powers (it's pretty obvious who gave her it just incase you're an ideot, but then again it may not be Salem it maybe someone else we don't know but its pretty obvious what roosterteeths going for… and I'm rambling sorry) but I would hazard a guess she wanted to be prepared you know if the maiden powers could get taken away from Cinder, so you know give Cinder extra powers incase the Maiden ones fail, that my basic logic, but yeah that may or may not have happened we don't even know if Cinder survived the silver eyes thing and well yeah see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the long wait and I hope its worth it I worked very hard on this, especially the ending and the fight between Cinder and pyrrah I had to anylises that episodes fight very closely and write it part after part very carefully if I was to make it compatible with Cinder's new powers, but anyways hears the newest chapter.**

Chapter 8

The battle between Ozpin and Cinder was fierce; Cinder easily smashed through his shields with her fists and fought him with her hands.

Meanwhile Jaune soon made it outside and met up with Pyrrah ''Pyrrah are you ok?'' he asked ''Jaune, oh gods where have you been'' said Pyrrah ''I was in Batman's HQ he told me he's going to deal with the Grimm on the streets'' said Jaune, they then heard an explosion and then the dragon wrapped itself around the building and roared in glory, they took that as a sign ''no, Ozpin'' said Pyrrah ''b-but how?'' asked Jaune "Damn I should of known she had something up her sleeve I need to get Pyrrah away we need back up this maybe time to use that initiative".

''Pyrrah come on we need to move we can't deal with her alone we need-'' Pyrrah cut him off kissing him she then shoved him inside the rocket locker ''W-WAIT PYRRAH NO LET ME FIGHT HER DON'T DO THIS!'' Jaune screamed out, but he was launched and Pyrrah then went to face Cinder.

When Jaune got out of the locker he punched the ground cracking it, ''DAMN IT!'' Jaune roared ''WHY, WHY DID I CHANGE OUT OF MY SUIT WHY, DAMN IT I GUESS I'M JUST GOING AS JAUNE ARC SCREW IT!''.

He quickly called Weiss though to inform her though (the call in the last episode of Volume 3).

Jaune then quickly ran towards the tower, he still had his suit under his clothing so he quickly threw his cloths off while pulling his suit and cowl on.

Meanwhile Pyrrah had just gotten to the top of the tower and was ready to fight, Cinder slowly turned to face her, Pyrrah quickly drew out Milo and Akouo ''so it's the champion and not the dark knight very disappointing I wanted to kill Batman oh well you'll do I suppose''.

Pyrrah threw Akouo at Cinder whom easily batted it away as if it were a fly, but using her semblance Pyrrah easily brought it back to her, Cinder then charged Pyrrah raised her shield for defense as Cinder punched the shield but even then Pyrrah felt the full impact and skidded back a little, each punch dented the shield a little, but Pyrrah flipped and stabbed at Cinder with Milo, but Cinder caught it easily shocking Pyrrah, Cinder then proceeded to lift Pyrrah up with her incredible strength and throw her into one of the walls.

But Pyrrah quickly got back up, Cinder quickly flew towards Pyrrah hovering in the air, attempting to punch Pyrrah again but Pyrrah flipped into the air and grabbed Cinders arm, she then used to momentum to throw Cinder, but Cinder didn't hit the floor she just hovered in the air, Cinder quickly got back up as Pyrrah once again launched herself to attack but Cinder blocked Milo both times with her arm same with Akouo, Cinder then did a backflip kicking Pyrrah under the chin.

But Pyrrah quickly regained her composure and threw Milo while using the gun mechanism, but Cinder easily caught it and threw it aside before catching Akouo like a Frisbee and throwing it aside too, she then pulled out a golden length of rope, which she threw and it wrapped around Pyrrah's neck, it then glowed and Pyrrah felt unimaginable pain before she was yanked towards Cinder and punched in the face, Pyrrah was sure Cinder had broken her nose in that strike, she was glad Cinder undid the Lasso though as she was knocked down, possibly to use again in a similar manner.

Pyrrah quickly got back up thought and as she was getting up some kind of liquid was felt under Pyrrah's nose, Pyrrah rubbed just underneath her nose, she was bleeding, Pyrrah then tackled Cinder both held onto each other as they fought, Pyrrah being successful and holding Cinder t knife point with Milo, but Cinder smirked knowing she'd deal with this quite easily.

Cinder proceeded to snap Milo like a toothpick, before elbowing Pyrrah in the stomach winding her and forcing her back, the Wyvern (it's not a dragon don't care what Rooster teeth says it's not a dragon) Grimm then procceded to help by blasting it with a sort of laser beam (kinda like a cero from bleach) breaking the top of the tower apart.

Pyrrah still got up, "I haven't lost yet" she said to herself "I can't let Cinder win and even if she does beat me I've softened her for Batman, he'll probably finish her" Pyrrah then weakly crawled to Akouo, Cinder still hovering in the air, Pyrrah then knew what to do, using her polarity semblance she proceeded to throw all the metal she could at Cinder as she got to Akouo, but Cinder dodged it all with relative ease.

Pyrrah then got an idea to throw it all at Cinder at once, but Cinder flew into the air avoiding all of it flying back towards Pyrrah her fist held out, Pyrrah had to let go of it or end up being hit by the attack she herself fired along with the attack from Cinder, all the metal fell from the sky and Cinder charged forwards, Pyrrah raised Akouo in a desperate attempt to block it, but Cinder punched the shield shattering it in the progress, breaking Pyrrah's arm and sending her flying back into what was left of a wall completely depleting her aura, then to add insult to injury Cinder fired an arrow which pierced Pyrrah in her Achilles tendon, Pyrrah tried desperately to get up but couldn't she was in so much pain "I should of listen to Jaune and went back with him to get reinforcements" she thought crying.

Cinder then sauntered over to her ''it's unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours, its also unfortunate I lost that power I would have used it in ways you never could have imagined'' smirked Cinder raising Pyrrah's head by cupping her chin ''do you believe in destiny?'' Pyrrah asked ''yes'' stated Cinder impassively.

Jaune had been grappling as quickly as he could to get there, but what he saw crushed him, he saw Cinder fire an arrow straight into Pyrrah's heart.

''Pyrrah no'' said Jaune in a deathly whisper he was about to throw multiple explosive batarang's at her in rage when he heard:

''PYYYYRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!''

He turned to see Ruby something was happening with her eyes, Jaune quickly jumped off the building as an intense white glow started to shine and quickly glided off into the night, looking at the light in awe until it died down, Jaune looked down and chose what he thought was the best possible choice of action ''Arthur I'm returning home, tell Question just to keep Amber hooked up at his pace and I'll be there sometime once I'm not so busy'' said Jaune as he grappled off into the night to keep the city safe.

\- A few weeks later at patch -

(Ok as to what happened next it's basically the same thing that happened in the series just skip to the part with Ruby and the what's left of JNPR… or NR/Nora).

''hay guys'' said Ruby, Yang behind her ''where's-'' ''we don't know where Jaune is the last time I saw him he said he had to do something'' said Ren solemnly ''but Batman said Jaune was at his home base so that's good'' said Nora ''well lets hope we see him soon'' ''you know haven's a long way from hear'' said Yang ''The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain'' said Ren ''but we wouldn't be hear if we weren't up for it'' said Nora, ''Ruby'' said a familiar voice, they turned to see Penny, ''Penny?'' asked Ruby ''Ruby I'm coming too'' said Penny ''but what about-'' started Ruby but Penny cut her off by holding up her hand showing it wasn't covered in flesh ''my father created me to protect the world, now its time that I do so'' said Penny ''ok then'' smiled Ruby and penny's face brightened up.

''so you're a robot?'' asked Yang ''yes, thank you for not freaking out'' said Penny ''are you kidding that's pretty cool and it exsplains a few things I was wondering'' said Yang ''whats it like being a robot?'' asked Nora ''its like being a human… I think'' said Penny ''alright lets go'' said Ruby, the five of them then began to walk off.

\- With Jaune -

Jaune sat in his secret hideout his "batcave" looking at the computer solemnly, it had a picture of Pyrrah on it ''Pyrrah'' he said to himself ''I'm sorry master Arc'' said Arthur coming up to him and patting him on the shoulder to comfort him ''it's fine Arthur it's my fault its not yours'' said Jaune ''I should of made sure Cinder was done with and I should have fought her the blame for this, it's entirely on me'' ''master Arc knowing you, your just going to use this as motivation aren't you'' said Arthur ''how else am I suppose to use it, I know I admire Bruce I know I try to model my career after Bruce but I am not Bruce'' Jaune informed ''and I'm not just going to brood over everything I've got to do this because nobody else will Arthur''.

Arthur looked down ''I remember how Vale was before you became Batman master Arc'' said Arthur ''it was horrible but you have fixed most of it and you have inspired others to fight for and fix Vale, you became a symbol of hope for the people'' ''thank you Arthur now please excuse me I'm going to do a quick workout before going on patrol'' said Jaune ''I have a feeling this'll be a long week'' ''yes master Arc, I'll prep your suit'' said Arthur ''well I think it's time'' said Jaune putting his cowl on and looking up some files on his Batcomputer ''for the Justice league initiative''.

\- Unknown location -

Meanwhile on an island a long way away a young woman with red hair and wearing a while silk dress woke up and looked around in confusion.

''w-what I'm alive but I thought-'' she felt her chest she was sure an arrow had pierced it ''it must have been a dream but where am I?'' she looked around to see she was in some kind of Greek/roman coliseum.

''it was no dream Pyrrah Niko's you did die'' said a voice, Pyrrah turned around to see a woman easily older than her she looked about the same age as Glynda goodwitch ''w-who are you?'' she asked ''I will answer that later but first can I ask you something?'' asked the woman ''sure'' said Pyrrah.

''have you heard the story of the people from Themyscira'' said the woman ''yes they were said to be amazing warrior, all of them women blessed by the gods, that's what inspired me to become a Huntress'' said Pyrrah ''w-who are you ma'am and where am I?'' ''I will answer both at once I am Hippolyta'' said the woman ''w-wait then this is- this is-'' stuttered Pyrrah

''Yes this is Themyscira you were brought hear by the gods to be our champion'' said Hippolyta ''but why me?'' asked Pyrrah ''because you won in tournaments, you inspired people and you showed how strong women are but just let it be known the choice is yours but this is your destiny Pyrrah Nikos'' said Hippolyta, Pyrrah then remembered something Jaune said "I believe destiny is when we find something, it can be anything and that sets us on a path to do something and no matter how much we want to run from it we can't we have to flow with it and go down the path''.

''alright then'' said Pyrrah with resolve ''I will do it''.

''good then you know who you will be, you will, you will be our warrior, you will be our champion, you will be the Wonder Woman''.

 **Ok there we go BOOM, I honestly wanted to do this in a fashion of "Batman V Superman" where she is foreshadowed, seen in a picture and then shows up ready for combat but honestly I couldn't hold it back anymore, so there Pyrrah is now "Wonder Woman" and I want to ask did any of you see that coming, because you kinda should of I mean who else could be "Wonder Woman" in RWBY, I will admit I can see Ruby potentially becoming "Wonder Woman" because of her "silver eyes" but yeah it's Pyrrah, let me know what you think.**

 **You want to know what Hippolyta looks like Google it please and you decide from there.**

 **Also I've decied you guys can decided fate hear Jaune will fight someone and it will reveal his identity you have the choice:**

\- **Deathstroke (my personal favourite)**

\- **Joker**

\- **Bane**

\- **Red Hood**

\- **Owlman (takes off his cowl and reveals to be a clone/alternate Jaune and Jaune has to take off his cowl too)**

\- **Green Arrow (they fight over something trivial like joining the justice league and they reveal each others identity's)**

 **A congratulation for guessing who cinder is (in the DC universe) if your able to guess who she is I'll include your name in the next chapter.**

 **Next chapter will tell us who Blake is, hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, new chapters up, I got this idea and I worked on it very quickly that's why its up so quick, if you think its been rashly done just say and I'll take full blame, this chapter will tell us what happened to Blake, yes she did run away and I hope this is something your not expecting.**

 **Please note this maybe a huge fan thing but I picked this character in thinking there quite similar to Blake and I think Blake looks a little bit like them and is a bit like them.**

 **As to the poll of whom will reveal batman's identity hear are the results so far:**

 **Deathstroke: 0**

 **Bane: 0**

 **Red hood: 1**

 **Joker: 2**

 **Owlman: 1**

 **Green arrow: 0**

 **Please I need more votes before I make the decision, but I've rambled for long enough.**

Chapter 9

Blake jumped from roof to roof, it had been a month since the fall of beacon, Ruby had somehow frozen that wyvern Grimm but the other Grimm were still drawn to it, she had been running ever since then.

Ruby and Yang went home, Weiss's father took her home, Pyrrah was dead (wink), she had heard Ren and Nora had went with Ruby and Yang and she had no idea about Jaune, she was alone again, she knew the Huntsmen and Batman were fighting to keep the citizens safe and the city safe, they were doing there jobs.

''I just wish I could help somehow'' Blake sighed, she had left Vale and went into the forests of forever fall, she kept walking keeping "Gambol Shroud" at the ready at all times just incase a Grimm jumped out of nowhere.

But she was very hungry; she had been feeding of what she could dead or alive, she had even had to eat the carcuses of dead animals, but she felt something calling to her she needed to keep moving, but soon she collapsed and started to crawl, ''need to keep moving'' she gasped out but that wasn't the least of her problems soon she heard someone coming towards her, she heard the sound of what clearly were shoes on the ground "no the white fang they've found me" she thought but she quickly collapsed.

When Blake woke up, she was surprised to find she was resting in a comfortable bed; she looked around to see she was in a Japanese style room and she could hear the sound of a Japanese water fountain rising and falling.

The door then slid open and an old man walked through, he was a faunus like her, he was a rather small old man he was bald and had a long beard, he wore yellow and black Japanese style robes, with a small sword attached to his hip and he had a black cats tail.

''who are you?'' asked Blake ''I was going to ask you the same thing young lady'' said the man ''I'm Blake Belladonna'' said Blake ''I am Hei, just Hei'' said the old man ''what are you doing out hear child?'' ''I was running'' said Blake ''running in general or running from something?'' asked Hei ''running from something, running from Vale'' said Blake ''ah yes I heard of the Grimm attacks and what's happening there now'' said Hei ''well thank you Hei but I should be going'' said Blake ''wait there's something I need to ask you before you go'' said Hei ''sure what is it?'' asked Blake ''I found this with you do you know who it belongs to?'' asked Hei taking out Gambol Shroud ''it's mine'' said Blake ''really I thought it belonged to someone else'' said Hei ''why did you assume that?'' asked Blake curiously.

''I'm doubtful looking at you that you'd be able to weild a blade'' said Hei, Blake felt anger surge through her she had worked long and hard to learn how to fight with a sword and now this old man had to say that she was rubbish ''I'll have you know I'm probably better than you with a sword'' said Blake angry not even thinking over the words

Blake stood in front of Hei, her Gambol Shroud drawn and Hei's Katana was also drawn, ''alright this fight will end when either one of us draws blood or one of us is held at knife point begin'' said Hei getting in stance and Blake quickly charged forwards, Hei had side stepped and kicked her legs knocking her over, Hei then rolled her over with his foot and pointed his sword at her throat ''I win… trust me young lady I'm as disappointed as you are'' said Hei taking the sword away.

''I can't believe I was beaten that easily'' said Blake ''I'm not your style is sloppy, your stance is poor, your skills are shabby'' said Hei, Blake felt worse with those comments ''but if you have the right teacher you could become better and I am willing to teach you Blake'' said Hei, Blake looked at him surprised ''but you must earn your keep''.

So Blake stayed with Master Hei for a bit training and learning under him, she became better and better with a blade and now only used "Gambol Shrouds" pistol when she needed too, she was using a sword more and more now, she had also improved on hand to hand combat and had gotten to the level where she could give Yang a run for her money, Blake earned her keep by doing chores around Hei's house.

One day as Blake went out to go for a quick walk around the forest like she did everyday, but soon she felt that call again and felt like she was closer than ever, she kept walking, but could not find what she was looking for ''ah well'' she said to herself as she started walking back.

But as soon as she turned back she stood frozen in shock and horror as she saw smoke, a lot as well ''oh no'' said Blake running as fast as she could as soon as she could see the house and master Hei she was horrified, Adam and many white fang members stood there victorious, Hei was down on the ground bleeding, soon Adam saw her, this time around though he had two swords.

''oh hello my darling'' smirked Adam ''b-but how, Batman beat you and sent you to prison'' said Blake hotly ''oh he did that pretender beat me'' spat Adam ''but with Vale in so much chaos it was easy to break me out, Batman did get there but he could only stop so many from escaping and while I do admit I hate him now I do feel sorry, he mustn't have had much sleep in the past few weeks, but back to you my love will you run again like before or are you going to have the old man stand in like how you let Batman stand in?''.

Blake felt uncontrollable rage, she took out "Gambol Shroud" and charged Adam clashing swords ''I'M NOT RUNNING AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET ANYONE STAND IN MY WAY!'' screamed Blake, she then slashed at Adam rapidly, Adam drew out his other sword and proceeded to fight Blake duel bladed ''you've gotten a bit better my love'' he said ''I'm not your love and I never will be'' said Blake then slashing at Adam, she cut his face and cause him to bleed across the cheek.

''ok then I'll just have to do better'' said Adam as he began to swing more powerfully, Blake blocked though, Adam soon flicked "Wilt" into "Brush" drew it out and fired, Blake dodged that but didn't dodge Adam's other sword, but amazingly it didn't cut her, ''worthless thing'' snarled Adam, Blake then snatched it out of his hand.

Blake then used her "Gambol Shroud" to force "Wilt" out of Adam and then impaled Adam through the stomach, blood poured from the wound.

Blake's eyes widened in surprise she didn't expect the blade to pierce Adam it didn't pierce her, Adam fell back on the ground and began to try and crawl away, grabbing "Wilt" and using it to get up he started to run.

''FALL BACK, FALL BACK!'' cried Adam, the rest of the members of the white fang started running, some just fired there guns at Blake which she blocked every single one, when they all left she turned towards Hei.

''MASTER!'' cried Blake running towards Hei, she got to her knees and grabbed onto his hand, but Hei's eyes were focused on the sword ''it can't be… child where did you get this sword?'' asked Hei ''Adam had it but I took if from him, it couldn't cut me though when he was using it but when I was using it could cut'' said Blake trying to forget the point where she stabbed Adam ''it is then'' said Hei ''it is what, master what is this sword?'' asked Blake ''that sword, is "the katana" or "the soultaker" an ancient lost sword forged in a time before peace, before huntsmen and huntresses, even before Grimm, that sword has the ability to take the souls of any it kills'' said Hei, Blake looked horrified at this information ''the sword was forged by Muramasa and it can only be used by the one it picks and that is you, you have been selected to purge the evils of the world child, anyone who is killed will be trapped in that blade, coughed Hei ''go you are ready, you can fight'' smiled the old man before fading away, ''I will master'' said Blake tearfully ''I will serve justice, I will fight for peace at any means necessary''.

Soon Blake returned to Vale a new woman, she no longer hid her ears under that bow, she stood tall and proud, wearing a tight leather Blake suit with brown armor on top that looked distinctly like that of a samurai with red gauntlets, arm and shoulder armor, the "Soultaker sword" was strapped to her back as well as "Gambol Shroud" and she wore a white mask with a red dot in the center to the forehead.

''I hope your ready Vale for the Katana''.

 **There we go Blake is Katana, from Ninja to Samurai, say what you want I worked hard on this and I like this, I'm thinking of trying to make Blake/Katana a big part in this and as to why I made Blake Katana well I thought you know Katana practiced martial arts most of he life then a past person who wanted to be her lover killed her husband and her children died in a fire well I thought, Blake was part of the white fang and she left it leaving Adam who seems to be a former lover so you know, also they seem very similar they're both quite serious… I think, they're both kinda (in Blakes case) Japanese, so yeah… anyways I've rambled long enough at the start and the finish.**

 **As to why Hei was also a cat I at first thought squirrel but didn't really suit with the Japanese theme so he was a cat by default… sorry to anyone who wanted something more original I just couldn't come up with anything else… I'm sorry.**

 **Let me know what your thoughts are and cast a vote for who you think should be the one to reveal Jaune's identity.**

 **I'm going to give the poll some more time to develop lets say a this and maybe one more chapter, please vote it will really help with the development of this, thank you to those whom voted but I need more votes than this before I decide.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright hears the next chapter first thank you I was a little unsure with making Katana and I'm glad you like that, second this is the last time for a vote the votes currently stand:**

 **Deathstroke: 0**

 **Red hood: 1**

 **Bane: 0**

 **Joker: 2**

 **Owlman: 1**

 **Green arrow: 0**

 **This is the last chance so please vote and third and finally I am going to add some members of "the outsiders" to help with Blake or "the birds of prey" depending upon whom I see more fit, anywho this chapter were going to see ironwoods transformation into Captain atom.**

 **And also I want to say I'm sorry I now see a way I could have made Ironwood into Captain Atom which is way more awesome than this how I could of done that, well I could have had that ship that came to get ironwood was new and a different model, then have Ironwood brag that it came from a huge meteor that fell to remnant and is powered by radiation, then have the robots activate and shoot blowing it up and that's how he becomes Captain Atom.**

 **But no use crying over spilt milk… "Sigh" guess I'm just going to have to make something up and that's what your currently reading, sorry I write these at the same time as I write the chapter.**

Chapter 10

General Ironwood walked towards the councils office (you know the silhouette guys who spoke to Ozpin in season 2), he was very nervous he was going to be speaking to them about what happened in Vale and he felt nervous about what they wanted to talk about.

The meeting was at first yelling and scolding him then they got down to what they called him therefore ''we were fortunate that day, if it wasn't for Batman it would have gotten worse and war may have followed, so as soon as we can were going to make Batman and honorary huntsman and were going to give him any kind of command he needs if he ever works with our military'' said the first member of the council ''as to you, we've decided you will no longer be the Headmaster of Atlas's huntsman academy and we are going to demote you to Captain'' said the second member ''before we carry this out do you have anything to defend yourself?'' ''yes sir, I did what I thought was right, if I brought my fleet to Vale I felt that I could handle the situation'' said Ironwood ''and you were horribly wrong they used it against you'' said the third member ''and Batman met with us in a video chat, using a screen saver and blurring his location and disguising his voice he said and I quote "Ironwoods technology is so easy to hack its not funny" and through this the enemy took control of your robots''.

''that is another thing were hear to discuss with you about, Batman has a lot of friends mixed in close with one another, but one Lucas Wolf will be taking over as the head of robotics'' said the fourth member, just then a dark skinned man with white hair and wolf ears walked in (think wolf Faunus Morgan freeman) ''hello there, as you said Batman has a lot of friends mixed in together and a friend of mine and Batmans are currently working on a company together for energy sources and technology'' said Lucas ''do you want military funding?'' asked the fourth member ''because if so done, want us to help with the spread of company and products done, when were done with this meeting we'll duscuss what you want to talk about'' ''thank you, but just note it's the primary founder of this company who knows how it works and how to make it I just work with him'' said Lucas then leaving the room.

''Anyways Ironwood while all this is on you we are giving you a chance of redemption for your actions'' said the fifth one ''and that is sir?'' asked Ironwood ''we found something, something ancient, it took a lot to get it open and we attempted to blast it open at first, we believe it is alien in origins, we looked inside when we finally got it open and discovered it has some kind of connection to the quantum field we want you to go inside and see if you can find out how it works, we have built an entire lab around it to research it, if you do manage to find out how it works in lets say, five months then we will aware you the title of general and headmaster again, do you accept?'' ''yes sir'' said Ironwood ''excellent'' said another council member ''you will be going immediately''.

Soon Ironwood was shipped to the lab ''hello you must be gen- sorry Captain Ironwood'' said one of the scientist shaking Ironwoods hand ''today were just going to be showing you around the facility your five months start as of tomorrow'', the scientist lead Ironwood all around the facility and showed him the device, Ironwood looked in awe at the device that was a sphere with opening in the north, south, east and west.

The next day Ironwood started by trying to power it by dust with little success, days and days went passed until finally Ironwood found he was at his last ten days and still nothing.

''there has to be another way, maybe a different power source, maybe- wait that's it'' said Ironwood, he then turned to a scientist ''do we have any radiation?'' ''y-yes sir why?'' asked the scientist, then he looked at the machine and then realized ''don't tell me you want to power it by radiation'' ''yes I do'' said Ironwood ''sir we need the councils approval'' said the scientist ''w-we can't-'' the Scientist was cut off when Ironwood punched him with his mechanical arm ''GET TO WORK!'' Ironwood roared, the scientist rushed too it.

Soon the sphere was plugged in and Ironwood walked into it as the radiation started to fuel it, lights started to appear in the sphere, ''its working'' said Ironwood on a com, things seemed to be going good, but soon things went horribly wrong.

''oh shit, SIR WERE EXSPERENCING SOME KIND OF NUCLEAR OVERLOAD!'' screamed a scientist into the microphone ''then shut off the radiation'' said Ironwood calmly ''we've tried sir but it's not working'' said a female scientist ''its draining it and trying to do something'' just then the doors closed trapping Ironwood.

''oh god'' said the scientist quietly ''w-what is it?'' asked Ironwood ''oh god, oh god, OH GOD!'' screamed the scientist ''OH GOD THIS THINGS A TRAP, IT'S A BOMB!'' Ironwoods eyes widened when he heard that.

''EVACUATE!'' cried someone and soon the sirens went off, Ironwood pounded his two arms against the walls of the sphere, with little success and as soon as everyone was away, via bullheads or some other means of transportation and then:

 **BOOOOM!**

A nuclear blast occurred, which completely destroyed the facility and leveled the enter area, but Atlas soon dispatched a team to examine the blast and they found something that shocked them.

''w-whats that'' said one of them gazing down at a man but his body – hair included – was completely coated in some kind of metal and on his chest was a red star symbol, ''holy shit'' said one of the soldiers realizing who it was ''IT'S CAPTAIN IRONWOOD, SOMEONE GET A MEDIC LETS AIRLIFT HIM!''.

Ten days later Ironwood woke up, tied up to a hospital bed, but soon a scientist walked in ''ah sir your awake good'' said the scientist as he want over to Ironwood whom the easily broke out of his restraints ''sir calm down please'' pleaded the scientist ''what happened?'' asked Ironwood ''a nuclear blast and you were caught dead center'' said the scientist ''w-what happened to me?'' asked Ironwood.

''The best way we can think of this happening is your aura or semblance somehow saved you and did this in the process, it seems the explosion caused the metal to fuse to your skin sir'' said one of the scientists ''along with that it seems the alien technology as well as the radiation gave you some… lets say abilities'' ''what kind of abilities?'' asked Ironwood ''you can now tap into the quantum field now sir'' Ironwood looked down at his hands, the two of them then heard a knock at the doors and a soldier walked in ''Captain Ironwood the council wants to see you'' he said.

Soon Ironwood slightly embarrassed stood once more in front of the council as they yelled at him:

''DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED!''

''I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ALLOWED THIS!''

''IRONWOOD YOU IDEOT!''

''FORGET WHAT WE PROMISED YOUR NOT GETTING IT EVEN IF YOUR ASIGNMENT WAS A SUCCESS!''

''alright while I do agree Ironwood is an ideot and won't be getting his headmastership or rank back I say we use this'' said the fifth council member ''Ironwoods new ability's can be useful'' ''you have a point, so what do you suggest?'' asked the second member ''we make him an elite unit'' sighed the fifth council member ''do you all agree? I do of course as it is my idea''.

''I disagree by the recklessness of his actions''.

''I agree because he now has incredible powers we could use''.

''I agree because he is a good strategist and his powers will be helpful''.

''I disagree because he went against authority and put almost everyone at risk''.

''very well Ironwood we are going to make you an elite soldier, we just need a codename now'' said the fifth council member ''I have one sir'' said Ironwood ''very well, what is this codename?'' asked the council member.

''Call me Captain Atom''.

 **Ok there we go sorry if its not as good as it could have been, but there I tried to connect captain Atoms two DC origin stories together and I figured ironwood helped Penny's dad make penny and all the other robots so it would make sense they send him to do this since he knows a lot about mechanics and it may not be as good as it could have been with the ship thing and him coming in epically in the battle as the Captain, but hay what can I do, anyways I hope you enjoyed, awe what am I kidding this was awesome, I hope, next chapter will reveal who'll reveal Jaune, it'll be a little bit of a story arc ok, ok.**

 **P.S. Last chance to vote, because at the moment it's a bit disappointing.**

 **P.P.S sorry if there were more council members then there were in the series I did most of this off memory.**

 **P.P.S.S I now know who I'm making Ozpin, your name in the next chapter if you get it right**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok this chapter something's will go down, mostly just me setting things up… this maybe a bit of a disappointment… sorry.**

 **You know the poll I held well the winner is: "red hood", but don't worry joker will be included in this too as a sort of set up for Red Hood.**

 **This'll also have Weiss's father in it but since we don't know his first name we'll just call him "Mr. Schnee".**

Chapter 11

The night of Vale, while still chaotic had been toned down a little bit, but still nobody knottisted even in broad daylight two people traveling by zip line, meanwhile 4 people traveled in car towards the bank.

''so we rob the bank and then we share about 6 ways''

''7 the guy paying for the job''

''yeah now I get why they call him the joker''

(you know dark knight? Yeah it's that so just watch that please it'll make my life easier)

''criminals they use to believe in so much more, honor, so what do you believe in?'' asked the banker as the clown kneeled down ''I believe what dosen't kill you… makes you stranger'' said the clown taking his mask off to reveal a man with a pale complextion, pale enough to rival the color of the atlas flag, with a red harshly done smile in red lipstick on his face, he then put a grenade in the man's mouth, attached a pin to the bus via wire and then drove off pulling the pin.

Jaune strolled in exhausted from the shift he had done on patrol, he had saved the people at the bank but barely and the streets were now clear, Arthur strolled in with a bottle of water ''thanks Arthur'' panted Jaune taking the bottle for a quick drink ''I suppose the night was fruitful sir?'' ''yeah it was'' sighed Jaune before sitting down at his desk ''I was too late to stop a bank robbery though, a man died'' ''I'm sorry sir'' said Arthur ''no it's not your fault Arthur it's mine'' said Jaune ''I've been too focused on Katana as of late'' ''sir I think she might be a good ally'' said Arthur ''Arthur she kills people'' said Jaune ''I know sir, but if you set her on the right path maybe she could be a good ally'' said Arthur ''maybe'' said Jaune ''I think Arthur may have a point'' said Lucas as he entered the room.

''Lucas, how has it been?'' asked Jaune ''good I sealed the deal sir, I managed to get a contract with the atlas military'' said Lucas ''good'' said Jaune ''we might need it if this goes badly'' ''did you hear about Ironwood sir?'' asked Lucas ''yeah got demoted right?'' asked Jaune ''yup and got blown up in a nuclear blast while trying to retain his rank'' informed Lucas ''damn ideot'' scoffed Jaune before standing up ''well, were going to vacuo soon right?'' ''indeed Mr. Arc'' said Lucas ''how the Justice League initiative going?'' ''not very good'' informed Arthur ''I'm trying to find my six founding members, I don't know if there's going to be a Wonder Woman and I'm having trouble getting to Lantern, Flash and Manhunter'' said Jaune ''what about superman I'm sure he'd be a great asset to your team I mean have you seen him?'' asked Lucas.

''that's the problem Lucas, Superman is a loose cannon at the moment'' said Jaune ''the real Superman isn't like him, not at all, I met Superman when I was Robin and he is nothing like our Superman, to the real Superman even the buildings of metropolis were worth more than his own life, this guy just seems to want to demolish them, I mean Superman had trouble destroying things but he at least wouldn't have went all out with that many civilians so close to him'' ''I suppose your right there sir, does this mean you'll-'' started Lucas ''if he goes that far then its fine I know how to beat him'' said Jaune confidently ''well I need to get going the conference will start soon'' ''I'll give you a lift mr. Arc'' said Lucas.

Meanwhile in an airship Weiss was with her father, they were going to a energy expo, Mr. Schnee was going through a hard time which made him very angry, right now the Schnee dust company had lost a lot of stock, he had lost lots of money thanks to his other daughter going to beacon, he had been doing bad in deals of late, Ironwood had been replaced by one of those filthy animals in the works of mechanics and to add insult to injury his wife Mist Schnee wanted a divorce, but now that he was going to the expo it was fine

''looks like were a little late farther''

''hay Schnee too late we've all lost to the new guy''

''he did some pretty good work''

''I'll say thanks to him the energy industry will never be the same''

''Jaune Arc's a genius''

With those words Weiss's eyes widened, she quickly got to the front of the crowd to see Jaune in a suit shaking hands with the manager of the expo with the words above them "solar, wind, wave, the energy of tomorrow, a clean more ecofriendly source that'll let us live another day".

''It's unbelievable''

''That kids gonna be famous''

Mr. Schnee got angry at that, during the party that was hosted afterwards, Jaune was talking with and making deals with many company owners, when Jaune was finally alone Mr. Schnee strolled up, Weiss was at there hotel so he could talk to Jaune alone, ''Mr. Arc'' said Mr. Schnee strolling forwards ''ah Mr. Schnee I assume'' said Jaune ''indeed, you're my daughter friend correct'' said Mr. Schnee ''friend that's a stretch I'd say were more acquaintances'' said Jaune ''ah good'' said Mr. Schnee then his face became dark ''now I'll warn you once and only once you and that filthy animal friend of yours Lucas stay out of my way or I will destroy your company and give that animal the worse treatment of his life''.

Jaune felt a spike of anger at that ''don't you dare ever talk about Lucas that way, I'm warning you Papa Schnee'' said Jaune in a quiet yet fierce voice, storming off to get some more coke to drink.

The next day Mr. Schnee and Weiss went back to the Schnee manor, it was a painstakingly long trip and once they got back Weiss went straight up to her room, Mist then met up with him.

''We have a guest'' said Mist ''he's waiting for you in the living room'' ''what?'' asked Mr. Schnee, he quickly went to the living room to see Jaune sitting on the couch sipping a cup of tea ''oh hello Papa Schnee, oh and Ms. Schnee-'' ''Mist please dear I won't be Ms. Schnee much longer'' answered Mist ''oh your getting a divorce I'm sorry to hear that and thank you for the tea it is divine'' said Jaune ''your welcome dear'' said Mist ''your welcome ma'am and now to you mr. Schnee I'm hear to discuss business, I believe you said that you would destroy my company and give Lucas the worse treatment he ever had in his life, now I'm hear to respond to that'' said Jaune.

As that moment Weiss came in and saw Jaune ''Jaune what are you doing hear?'' she asked ''oh well Weiss your father kinda threatened me and my friend so now I'm hear to threat back'' said Jaune ''really well do you know what I've done to get my company where it is now?'' asked Mr. Schnee ''I know what you did to get this company where it is now'' said Jaune ''a lot of illegal icky shit'' he then threw a file on the table ''read it and weep'' Mr. Schnee, looked at through file and he realized what was in it, Jaune then quickly snatched it from him ''that's right I can take you down too Papa Schnee don't you dare threaten me or Lucas, I started this company with Lucas as we shared a dream, a dream of making the world a better place, you threaten us and I will make you sorry got it?'' asked Jaune glaring holes into Mr. Schnee's forehead ''what do you mean?'' asked Weiss ''you know when you said "the schnee dust company has acted in a moral grey area" well as always you were wrong it's always been in a moral black area'' said Jaune then turning back to Mr. Schnee.

''now I am very tempted to show these to the authority's but since I'm a acquaintance of your daughter and I don't want to ruin any possible future for her, I'll give you a choice you can either A, keep doing what your doing and then I'll show these to the authorities and I'll pay with the money I have in my pockets to help these people or B, you can quite being an asshole, you can give these people a raise from there non-existent salary and you can give them basic human rights or so help me I will destroy your company and you undersand?!'' Weiss had never seen Jaune like this, sure she had seen him angry but he was furious now, she also felt a little bit scared, Mr. Schnee nodded, Jaune then turned and stormed out ''Ms. Schnee I hope the divorce goes well and I also would like to thank you for the tea'' said Jaune ''thank you dear'' she said, Jaune then walked out.

Weiss quickly snapped out of it and followed Jaune ''Jaune wait'' said Weiss once they got outside ''what, what is it are you going to say "don't threaten my father you dunce" or something like that'' said Jaune doing a perfect impression of Weiss ''n-no I want to know how have you been'' said Weiss ''fine, I'm done hear all I came to do was warn that asshole'' said Jaune walking away ''Jaune what's wrong, you don't seem like you'' said Weiss ''oh yeah and you know so much about me'' said Jaune sarcastically ''come on were friends right?'' asked Weiss.

''you were a bitch to me why would I want to be friends with you'' said Jaune ''we all have our chances, you lost your chance to be friends with me'' he then turned and began to walk off ''Jaune if this is about pyrrah, me and Ruby tried and we almost-'' started Weiss, but she was cut off as Jaune spun around and grabbed her by the collar lifting her up ''I DON'T CARE ABOUT ALMOST ALRIGHT, ALMOST DOSEN'T CUT IT, ALMOST DOSEN'T SAVE HER, ALMOST DOSEN'T BRING HER BACK AND YOU NEVER SAY HER NAME IN FRONT OF ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SCHNEE!'' roared Jaune, Weiss nodded quickly and Jaune threw her to the ground ''it's funny you wanted to make friends right but when you had the chance you were picky, beggars can't be choosers, I stated, ruby stated many of us stated we wanted to be your friends but no you decided to be picky, until we showed what we could do even then you were reserved about us and when I stated one of your friends was in danger instead of rush to her like you should of you just stood around, not to mention you constantly damned a man who did nothing but try to save people'' when Jaune said this he thought of how Weiss constantly "Wiessed" about batman saying "I don't get why the police don't just act" or "he's nothing but a vigilantie outside the law, I hope he dies" Jaune then stormed off, to his car and drove off.

Later when night had struck Mr. Schnee and went to a meeting, he got there in time and looked around the table, the other occupants were like him they were from company's who also dealt with some criminals like the penguin and black mask.

''so who ordered the meeting?'' he asked ''I thought it was Brown since he rolled over for black mask'' said a woman of Asian decent ''rolled over the mask wacked seven of my guys, seven, some of my best guys'' said Brown ''so you didn't set this up?'' asked Schnee ''no I thought it was Chi'' said Brown gesturing to the woman ''not me'' she said ''fine I'm leaving'' said Schnee ''waste of my time'' ''sit down Schnee, its my meeting'' said a voice in the dark, they saw an dark imposing figure.

''Who's that'' said Schnee.

''Batman?!'' said chi.

''We did nothing'' said Brown.

''well we all know that's a lie'' said the figure revealing himself to be a man wearing a red helmet and biker gear (that's the best way I can describe it really) he was holding a SAW (you know the gun in Halo).

''who's he!'' cried someone ''smoke him!'' ordered Schnee as they all pulled out revolvers only for the man to pull the trigger and fire several shots.

''I SAID SIT!'' roared the man ''you want to kill yourself there's easier ways to do it'' said Schnee ''oh yeah like yelling at the dude holding the SAW, as to me I'm the Red Hood and you dealing bastards will listen alright, as to this point were having a deal between us, you'll d your buissness but in return for protection from Black Mask, Penguin and Batman you'll be paying me… lets say 25% that's a sweeter deal isn't it, in return for protection from well, mainly Black Mask and Batman''.

''AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, AH, HA, HA, HA, HEE, HEE, HOO, HOO, HOO''

''and I thought my jokes were bad'' said a familiar clown sitting down in a purple suit, his once orange hair had now become lime green and was now so tangled and wild, but you could make out who it was, even with the pale complexion and makeup ''torchwick?'' asked Mr. Schnee ''not anymore, I'm the Joker now'' said the clown ''give me a reason why I shouldn't have one of my men rip your head off, torchwick'' said Adam, gesturing to one of his soldiers.

''I know how about a magic trick?'' asked Joker putting a pencil on the table, and then whispering he continued ''watch in amazement as I make this pencil disappear'', he then slammed the white fang soldiers head on the table and the pencil lodged up his eye, ''TA DA ITS GONE!'' he cried out.

''you'' snarled Red Hood raising his SAW gun ''hang on I want to hear his proposition'' said Mr. Schnee, he didn't like this idea but Joker seemed to get to Adam, if he could get the white fang that riled up he was good in his book ''thank you… now lets turn the clocks back about… lets say two years, you guys owned the slums… what happened… did your balls fall off?'' asked Joker ''now I know we all have problems its why you all decided to do your little social gatherings as we'll call them as far away from Vale as possible and if its impossible then do them in the daylight, it's Batman and now he's a real problem, hoodie over there's just offering protection I'll offer you something more'' said Joker ''hang on I'm the one who's getting at Batman hear'' snarled Red hood ''well yeah but how's this instead of protect them from Batman instead kill the batman'' said Joker.

''well then fine I'll kill batman and provide protection I owe him one anyways'' said Red Hood ''oh guess were having a contest who'll kill Batman first'' smirked Joker evilly ''oh I'll deal with Batman then I'll deal with you'' smirked Red Hood from under his helmet ''ooh what fun'' smiled Joker manically.

''stop, listen you two can measure dicks all you want I don't care, I don't care which one of you kills batman I want Blake Belladonna dead'' said Adam ''ooh why? Why do you want Blakie girl dead?'' asked Joker ''I was stabbed by her'' growled Adam.

Joker lathed before saying ''ooh Blakies animal instincts must have kicked in rawr'' Joker then a cat hand motion ''you think this is a joke'' snarled Adam ''well, yeah'' said Joker nonchalantly ''THAT'S IT THEN ENOUGH WITH THE CLOWN'' roared Adam getting up.

''Whoa, Whoa, Whoa'' said Joker getting up and pulling back his coat revealing 9 or 10 grenades, everyone else moved back, but not Adam ''I'm putting out a bounty, 1000 lien for the clown dead, 10000 alive so I can teach him a lesson'' snarled Adam ''yeah, yeah keep dreaming tough guy, hay hoodie how bout a contest we both try to kill the bat, winner gets the deal with these assholes'' chuckled Joker ''fine'' said Red Hood, then firing off his "SAW" and like that he disappeared when all the others hit the deck and so did Joker.

''winner takes all good enough for me'' said one of the guys on the floor ''agreed for now let's just pay both of them and hope for the best'' said another one.

 **Yeah this'll be an awkward mix of "Under the Red Hood" and "Dark knight".**

 **First off as to the Papa Schnee thing it's meant to sound like Papa Smurf if you didn't know**

 **As to the name "Mist Schnee" I just though of that name and I though it sounds like what I think Weiss's mother's name would be, but if Weiss's mother is ever revealed and it turns out I got it wrong, then yeah I'll change her name back.**

 **Oh also to "Eye of Sauron" sorry I didn't reply for a while but I had to think after I read that review, I'm going to have to see where this is going because if it goes towards a "red vs. blue season 13" way then she may or may not be Circes, I like the idea but maybe or maybe not, I in fact set it up as to who she is with the lasso.**

 **Also "Red Hood" and if he becomes "Arkham knight" then… well, he'll be using Halo weapons reason being I looked at the SAW from Halo and thought that would look pretty badass on arkham knight… maybe its just me though.**

 **Also sorry if this was confusing I honestly don't know much about this whole company thing or shares or anything like that so sorry if it were confusing but I read somewhere if you don't know something be as vague as possible so that was me being as vague as possible.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok hear's chapter 12 and honestly I don't blame you if you hate this alright after last chapter I had no idea how to go on by this so I just went with what I had.**

 **Also I've decided I do want some cover art for this but so far I haven't found any so I'm just going to ask for the sake of asking, if any of you are a good drawer can you draw it for me, thanks.**

 **Also I did originally finish this chapter on the 19th but I chose to wait for today to release it for certain reasons that I won't explain.**

Chapter 12

A day later in Vale at the docks, two thugs found themselves running from something in a truck.

''Did we lose him?''

''Yeah''

''What happen to the guys wearing the clown masks''

''He got them just go''

They kept driving.

''Did we loose him''

''Yeah, yeah I think were good''

Sadly though this did not last as Jaune in his Batman suit jumped atop of the truck ''no your anything but good'' he said punching the driver then leaping off the truck, the truck skidded out of control, the container falling from it as the truck crashed into the wall and toppled over so now it was upside down, the two thugs stumbled out only for there hands to get stomped on ''alright I'll give you two a chance to explain, this crate is intended for "Black mask" so who hired you to steal it and if you lie I will make sure crashing into a wall isn't the most painful thing you have to go through tonight'' stated Jaune, but when he heard a computerized sound behind him and saw the red parts on the crate that fell from the truck turn green and opened, Jaune quickly cuffed the two thugs to there truck and turned to see the crate open.

Inside the crate was a giant man with orange skin and green pants with a big capital "A", he had red eyes and was very buff.

''what is that thing?'' asked one of the thugs in amazement steering at it.

''that is your cargo it's call "Amazo" and incase you don't know an "Amazo" is a highly advances android developed by Atlas with the ability to absorb the powers of superhuman's and aliens as well as semblances, you know like superman's powers'' Jaune lectured before charging the robot, he threw a smoke pellet and used this to sneak behind the robot jumping from behind he attempted to punch it in the back of its head, but it quickly span around grabbing Jaune and throwing him into another crate, Jaune quickly got up thought.

''Ooh packs quite a punch dosen't it for a toaster on steroids'' said a familiar voice, Jaune turned to see a woman, she was wearing a black full body suit that covered her entire body with Black boots, she had black hair, she wore a domino mask and on the front was a symbol of a blue bird.

''Can I help?'' she asked ''no'' answered Jaune shortly, before getting up and charging the robot again ''then I'll watch'' she said jumping down and following Jaune.

Meanwhile the thugs were just watching this fight ''who's the other one that pretty girl in the leotard'' said one of them watching ''you don't know?!'' asked the other in shock ''she's Nightwing, she was the Bat's partner for a year before moving on she was Robin''.

Nightwing charged forwards following Batman she pulled out a set of brass knuckles and then jumped up to punch the robot in the face, Jaune then flying kicked it in the face and then using there cables they both made a supercharged punch then grappling onto a crate Jaune threw two batarangs which "Amazo" swatted away ''you need to do better boss'' said Nightwing ''I did'' said Jaune as the Batarangs turned around and stabbed themselves into the robots, they then exsploded.

Jaune and Nightwing then began to move ''do you think that'll stop him?'' asked Nightwing ''no by most it'll slow him down so come on we need to move for now'' said Jaune ''got it boss'' said Nightwing, they then grappled up to a crate that was held by a crane, then out of the dust caused by the explosion came "Amazo" hovering in the air ''did you know it could fly?'' asked Nightwing ''I had suspicions but no I didn't think it could fly'' said Jaune.

"Amazo" quickly flew forwards tackling Nightwing and pulling her through the air, but Jaune quickly grappled onto the robots leg trailing a short distance behind, ''a little bit of advise boss'' said Nightwing struggling in "Amazo's" grip ''he has the same weak spots as a human'' stated Jaune ''ok got it'' said Nightwing she then pulled out what looked like two knives and stabbed them into the robots ears, "Amazo" screamed in pain and let Nightwing go, Jaune quickly grabbed onto Nightwing and opened his cape to glide down in front of "Amazo".

They then began to move towards "Amazo" but then he looked up and fired laser beams out of his eyes ''lasers, his eyes are lasers'' said Nightwing dodging out of the way, "Amazo" quickly moved in preparing to blast Nightwing with its laser vision.

But then Jaune jumped up from behind the android covering its eyes with some kind of substance that "Amazo" then struggled to remove ''err boss I don't think that putty in his eyes will help'' said Nightwing ''its not putty'' said Jaune then pushing a button on his remote control and the Robots head exploded ''but explosive gel will, nice one boss'' said Nightwing, they stopped as they heard clapping.

''Nice job you two, I was going to help but never mind'' said a familiar voice as Question walked out of the shadows.

''Question I didn't expect to see you hear'' said Jaune ''I need to speak to you'' said Question ''ok, Nightwing I left the other two back there can you get them for me?'' asked Jaune ''on it boss'' said Nightwing ''ok Question come with me'' Jaune followed, Question to the shadows where he took off his mask ''oh your going to "Question" me as Vic this must be serious'' said Jaune ''yeah Jaune when are you giving Amber her powers back?'' asked Question, now dubbed as Vic ''because when I said I wanted a sexy woman living with me I didn't imagine her being in a test tube'' ''look something big is about to go down, I just know it ok, you've seen how crime has risen so we need to play this smart and try and plan everything out'' said Jaune ''that's why I'm saying you need a fall Maiden for this Jaune, be smart and give her the powers back and this'll help you, you'll gain a new ally'' said Vic ''ok if the situation calls for it yes I will, but at the moment I don't think its safe ok'' said Jaune ''you can take her down to my hideout if you want'' ''ok thanks because its really just starting to get creepy'' nodded Vic before putting his mask on again and becoming Question again.

Soon Jaune stood in front of the two thugs in clown masks and the two thugs without masks, Question was on his left with his hands in his pockets and Nightwing was on his right holding a remote control.

''you clowns I know who your working for'' said Jaune looking to the tied up clowns ''you do?'' asked Nightwing ''yes but as to you two this shipment was for the "Black mask" so I doubt a bunch of street thugs would be stealing it for themselves'' said Jaune ''so the question is who hired you?'' asked Question ''nobody I swear this was all us'' said one of the guys, Jaune stayed silent for a while before turning to Nightwing ''drop it'' ''got it boss'' she replied, she then pressed the button on the remote and the robot began to fall only stopping a short way from them splashing oil on them ''OK, OK I'LL SQUEAL, I'LL TALK, I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST STOP!'' screamed one of them ''RED HOOD WE WORK FOR THE RED HOOD WE HAVE NO CHOICE HE'LL-'' the thug stopped as a bullet went through his skull the other soon followed suit and so did the clowns, Jaune, Nightwing and Question immediately took cover ''SNIPER!'' cried out Nightwing ''a damn good one too'' said Question ''I'm going into pursuit you two stay hear'' ordered Jaune ''clean up, get the robot back to my cave and go back there I'll meet up with you later'', just then the new rebuilt "Batplane" flew by, Jaune quickly grappled onto the Plane and got in, he eventually found the man fleeing by car, Jaune closely pursued him, eventually he headed towards Ironwoods crashed ship "why's he going there?" Jaune thought to himself.

Eventually Jaune jumped out of the "Batplane" following the man inside, eventually tracking him down to the room where torchwick fell into the acid, he could still see the railing he leaned up against, Jaune let out a tired sigh as he thought to it.

''Hard to forget, huh'' said a voice, it was muffled and slightly altered but sounded strangely familiar, Jaune looked up to see a man with a red helmet and wearing a biker coat holding a gun pointed towards him ''you've heard about recently right, you know the joker?'' ''yeah I've heard, I knew it was going to happen'' said Jaune ''oh I knew you'd know and you know if you really think about it this was the sight of your first great failure, maybe your greatest failure, but trust me it wasn't your first and won't be your last'' said the man then dropping something a flashbang and quickly disappeared ''damn'' said Jaune shaking his head to get his vision clear.

Later Jaune was in the cave with Question and Nightwing ''I got this from a contact, I thought I'd bring it to you, this guy has been making moves'' said Question, putting his scroll in the "Batcomputer" showing a picture of the man Jaune had been in pursuit in ''that's the man I was chasing the Red Hood'' said Jaune ''crime has been at an all time high'' ''indeed, Master Arc has barely had any sleep in the past few days'' said Arthur entering ''working on the company and vigilantism will do that to you Jaune'' said Question ''so whats out next move?'' asked Nightwing.

Jaune took a moment to think ''Nightwing stay hear for now, Question you bring Amber hear, for safe keeping we'll wait until this guys behind bars and then restore her'' said Jaune ''ok'' said Question going towards his car to get Amber ''what do we do Boss?'' asked Nightwing ''we wait for this guys next move'' said Jaune ''ok then'' said Nightwing.

Meanwhile Ruby's team had turned around ''why are we going to Vale again?'' asked Nora ''because Crime has increased in Vale, were going to help, we can head to Vacuo for that tip later'' stated Ruby.

 **Hope you liked this one, I really wasn't sure how to proceed after last chapter, but I got this and I feel this is pretty good, but just to let you know next chapter "Black Mask" is coming in, I'm not really sure how to do him though, I live in a town with no way to buy comics so I have to read them on the internet, anyways I don't really know how "Black Masks" character is, all I know about his character is what I've seen in "The Batman 2004", "under the red hood" and "Batman Arkham Origins" so forgive me if I get the character wrong I'm going to try all I can.**

 **Also as to the "Nightwing is a girl" thing we had Stephanie brown be a "Robin" once so I really don't see why I can't make "Nightwing" into a chick, it was just for fun anyways, originally I had planned to make Ren Nightwing but it seems he maybe headed in the opposite direction.**

 **Also if the I guess I'll just call it "Ruby's team" changing coarse for vale was a little random sorry but I needed a reason for them to go so I could reveal Jaune being Batman to them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright hears the new chapter, please tell me I didn't mess this up I did my best with "Black mask" but I'm not sure if I got him right.**

 **I am so sorry if this first part is racist I did not mean for it to be racist.**

 **Also I'm going to be holidaying with my family for a bit don't worry I'm going to keep working on this while I do that.**

Chapter 13

Meanwhile in a tall business tower two men one a native African America and the other a blond white guy, the African American being the calm one explaining everything to.

''listen I know you never met him before but be cool hear alright, this is the black mask were talking about and thanks to that deal he made with Ms. Fall he is the first boss to take over half of Vale, the only issue he's having is with Jaune Arc in Arc Corp which is a problem but he's trying to deal with it, however his appearance take a while to get use to'' they then began to open the door to his office and closed it as they heard someone roaring ''WHAT!'' in an echoing voice (his voice from the arkham series from behind the mask)

''oh good, he's pissed'' said the African American, they entered the office to see the chair turned back to them ''s-sir umm, we've been, looking into it and we know the people who tired to order the theft of the android-'' said a guy wearing a pair of sunglasses ''I don't care number 2'' said the man in the chair turning around to reveal he was wearing a white suit with what looked like a black shiny chrome skull mask (once again arkham series) he slowly got out of the chair.

''do you know how much of a game changer this was number 2? Do you know how much I went through number 2? All the lawyers, all the politics, all the- the deals and in the end I don't even have the scraps of the robot because batman kept them'' ''y-yes he likes to keep things sir'' said number 2 ''number 2, do you know how disappointing you've made these last few days, first that Arc kid shows up, next I lose a lot of business deals with a lot of company's and now this, number 2'' ''y-yes sir'' said Number 2 very scared.

''YOUR FIRED!'' roared black mask pulling out a revolver and shooting the man in the head ''SOMEONE CLEAN HIS BODY UP, YOU WHATS YOUR NAME!'' Black mask was pointing at another one next to the African American and the new guy ''y-you call me Dumbass sir'' ''DUMBASS YOU'RE MY NEW NUMBER 2'' Black mask then looked at the new guy ''and you new guy'' he was very calm now ''y-yes sir'' said the new guy very scared ''it okay to be neverous but stop looking at me like that or I'll gorge your eyes out'' said Black mask ''y-yes sir sorry sir'' said the new guy and Black mask punched him in the face ''give me the details of our next shipment I ordered''.

''yes sir'' said the new guy getting up and wiping his bloody nose ''the delivery is being made tomorrow sir around 8:00pm, I ordered 10 cases of SMGs and PDws along with 5000.45 caliber ACP rounds, your personal favorite, its all bought and paid for so this is a delivery not a buy, but because of recent events with the Joker and the Red hood I decided to double security and switch the drop spot''.

Little did everyone in that room know that they were being listened to by both Jaune and Red hood.

''that should lure him in''

''Sounds like a plan''

The next day came and soon 8:00pm fell and a helicopter loaded with cases of guns approached a landing pad, once it landed a guy with a hoodie moved towards the helicopter.

''wait why are they just standing around''

''yeah seriously''

the guy that moved then entered the helicopter ''hay were only suppose to be on the ground for ten muinits'' said the first guy, but then the guy with the hoodie pulled out a guy ''its okay, I won't be staying too long anyways'' said the man taking off the hood revealing to be Red hood, he quickly threw the two out of the helicopters and had them knock over all the men who Red hood had cuffed together, Red hood then prepared to fly out when all of a sudden a cable shot into the side of the helicopter ''and I almost thought he wouldn't show'' said Red hood looking out of the window, seeing Nightwing holding a cable gun and "Batman" standing next to her.

''You know why I like running with you, the toys'' smiled Nightwing ''stay focused'' said Jaune ''right sorry'' said Nightwing, ''You wanna go come on then'' said Red Hood, turning the helicopter on its side where it plummeted towards Vale, ''will the cable hold?'' asked Nightwing ''no secure it I'll fire another to hold it'' said Jaune taking the gun from Nightwing ''yes Boss, on it Boss'' said Nightwing, quickly taking out another device as Jaune jumped off the building following the copter, he quickly fired a cable into the copter holding it up before it hit the ground, Jaune quickly jumped and grabbed onto Nightwing as she swung by, the two of them then started to go into persuit of Red hood, Jaune hadn't seen moves like Red hoods for a while and was generally enjoying the challenge of keeping up with him, ''ok this guy is good'' said Nightwing ''yeah he is but its time to finish this'' said Jaune firing his cable.

It wrapped around Red hoods ankle before he cut it off ''ok he's very good'' said Nightwing ''nothing I haven't seen before'' replied Jaune ''ok then boss'' said Nightwing quickly following, they saw Red hood crash through one of the ceiling windows in the train station.

Jaune and Nightwing quickly followed ''I can't see him boss'' said Nightwing, but then Jaune heard a beeping, ''MOVE!'' he quickly cried out tackling Nightwing out of the way, just then a bomb exsploded, Jaune they both were ok but then a train came, they both quickly moved but nightwing caught and broke her ankle in the rails, Jaune quickly picked her up though and carried her out of the way.

''Nightwing are you ok?'' asked Jaune concerned ''yeah thanks boss'' said Nightwing ''if you didn't do that I would have had my legs blown off and I would have died'' ''hay!'' called Red hood, Jaune turned to see him on a motorcycle ''you haven't lost your touch-'' it seemed he said something else but then a train came and blocked his voice out.

Later Jaune was in the cave; he had taken Nightwing back so Arthur could look her over, Question was there as well he had brought Amber with him ''found anything?'' asked Jaune ''sadly no, but if you don't mind I think this might be the scoop of my career'' said Question ''yeah sure publish it I don't care just no info on you know me'' said Jaune ''got it'' said Question ''I've got some footage from my cowl, want to see?'' asked Jaune ''sure'' said Question.

Soon Jaune, Arthur, Nightwing and Question were watching the screen dissecting it part from part ''he's got some moves huh'' said Nightwing ''and as much as I hate to belabor a point'' ''and still that is often what you do'' said Arthur bandaging Nightwings leg ''hay I'm chatty that's why people love me I do the talking for me and Batman… and sometimes Question, anyways he's got real skill, he was trained and trained well'' said Nightwing ''like that, right there, right there'' Jaune stopped the video to the part where Red Hood cut his cable ''he sliced the cable off his leg, you don't just do that you need to practice that learn it'' said Nightwing ''then there's the knife'' said Jaune ''what about the knife?'' asked Question ''how many knives can cut through my wire?'' asked Jaune ''not many'' said Question ''yes not many'' said Jaune ''ok looks like I'm out for the rest of it'' said Nightwing sitting up ''but I will still help by going over computers, I'm seeing this through with you to the end boss'' ''fine'' sighed Jaune ''but something's not right, what did he say'' ''he said a lot of things boss'' said Nightwing.

''no he said "you haven't lost your touch" he was going to say something else then the train cut him off, wait a muinit let me just do something hear'' said Jaune then removing the sound of the train and listening fully to what red hood said:

 _''you haven't lost your touch Jaune''_

Jaune shot up with a shocked look on his face, the chair clattering down behind him and it wasn't just him, Arthur, Nightwing and Question were shocked by this too, only so many people knew his identity how did Red Hood find out!? And who else knew?

 **There we go please tell me I did black mask right.**

 **Also I forgot to say thank you to cobranp19 and gamelover41592 for giving me ideas for this don't worry I will make this good… I hope.**

 **Oh also what do you think Nightwing's Name should be I haven't decided on that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hay I'm back with an all-new chapter.**

Chapter 14

Jaune stood there in a daze for a while thinking back on something, thinking, "could it be- no that's impossible" he then looked towards Amber "maybe it is time" he thought.

''Alright change of plans I may need a maiden ally after all'' said Jaune picking up the syringe and linking it to his belt, he then walked over to the tube and slowly took Amber out and put her on the bed next to Nightwing ''boss are you sure about this?'' she asked ''yes I'm sure sis'' said Jaune.

''how did you-''

''I've known for a while we'll talk about it later''

''yes Boss''

Question moved next to Jaune ''ok I'm gonna see if I can find something else from one of my contacts, you know she might freak out on the fact I'm faceless'' said Question ''ok thanks Question'' said Jaune.

Jaune quickly injected the stolen fall maiden powers back into Amber, color immediately returned to her skin and the mark around her eye that was caused by Cinder healed, her eyes soon flicked open.

Jaune quickly took off his cowl to make sure she didn't freak out ''Amber? Amber Autumn?'' asked Jaune as she woke up, she sat up looking around she then saw Jaune in his Batsuit and Nightwing and Arthur next to him ''-hello who are- wait Batman!?'' she asked shocked ''yeah my real name is Jaune, Jaune Arc'' said Jaune holding out his hand ''Amber, Amber Autumn, h-how did I get out hear?'' she asked, ''I had Question bring you hear, he's a friend of mine'' said Jaune, after a few hours of explaining everything Amber clamed down ''wait why didn't the syringe take all her magic?'' asked Amber ''the syringe has limited space'' said Jaune ''the half of the fall maiden powers she had was all it could store unfortunately'' ''I see, well then I must say, thank you, Jaune Arc the Dark Knight'' said Amber ''Dark Knight?'' asked Jaune ''I like that, anyways I've set up an apartment for you, your fall maiden powers will need a few days to return'' ''ok then, lets go'' said Amber.

Jaune quickly dressed in causual clothing and took Amber to the apartment building with the apartment he got her, ''hear how is it?'' asked Jaune ''perfect I like it, I like things being simple'' smiled Amber.

It was just a small room that was quite simple a couch, television, table, one room a bathroom and a kitchen.

Jaune smiled then he felt his scroll vibrating in his pocket, he quickly took it out an saw batman symbol on it (the batwaves from the 2004 kids show) he quickly tapped it so see what was wrong, ''what's wrong?'' asked Amber ''bank robbery, sorry I gotta go, be Batman ya know'' said Jaune ''yeah go on then Batman'' she smiled ''kick some ass for me'' Jaune quickly rushed off, calling for the batmobile.

He quickly got to the bank to see all of the bank tellers had ran off and so had bank security, but someone was there, it was "Katana" she was surrounded in dead bodies of men wearing clown masks.

Blake had been moving around for a while now, she had heard about Jaune and she was surprised by it as well as amazed, she never could have guessed that Jaune could have become this successful tomorrow she heard Jaune was going to try and launch something into space for communication purposes and she had to say she never saw Jaune becoming like this, but she needed to focus on being Katana now, she was broken out of her thoughts when Batman walked into the bank.

''Batman''

''Katana''

''What are you doing hear?'' Blake asked ''I was hear to stop the bank robbery but now I need to take you to the pound'' said Jaune ''is that about my being a cat faunus?'' asked Blake ''was that racist?'' asked Jaune ''yes'' said Blake ''sorry'' apologized Jaune ''no problem'' said Blake ''so you want to arrest me?'' ''you've killed people'' said Jaune ''I kill only those whom have committed sins'' said Blake ''by committing sins yourself'' said Jaune harshly ''what choice do I have to cleanse the world?'' asked Blake ''well I'm sorry but I need to stop you, you can't just kill people'' said Jaune ''then I'm sorry but I'll have to kill you too'' said Blake.

Quickly drawing out "the soul taking sword" and charging him, Jaune quickly dodged though and quickly gave a swift kick to the back of her head, but she dodged and slashed from side to side, but Jaune quickly dodged all the strikes and grabbed her arm, throwing a punch at her, she dodged and kicked Jaune in the stomach breaking his grip on her, she then slashed sideways again but he saw it coming and caught it, pushing it away Blake spun around and slashed again Jaune blocked again this time with his bladed gauntlet, he then threw a punch striking her in the stomach, Blake quickly recovered and struck at Jaune, Jaune dodged though and overarm threw her, but she landed on her feet and attempted a kick, but Jaune quickly caught it, Blak then drew "gambol shroud" off her back, Jaune was so focused on her that he didn't knottiest the familiar blade.

She then began to use her semblance to make things harder for him, Jaune just guessed it was an odd coinincidence, because he never thought Blake could do this, he just didn't think it would coincide with her beliefs, Jaune then took several simultaneous attacks from Blake, but he had taken harder than this and the batsuit was absorbing most of the damage anyways, he once got bit by killer croc but the suit helped shield him and he survived it, Jaune could take it he had learned from Bruce how to learn to predict an opponents attacks and Jaune had now found a pattern in her attacks, after taking the attack from the clone he then blocked the next attack from the real Blake and aimed and threw a punch at her stomach, hitting her directly and causing her to stumble back.

Jaune and Blake steered each other down, panting this was taking everything they had, they got ready to fight one another, but before Jaune or Blake could do anything a manatic lathing sound started to go out, they both stopped when they heard that, Jaune became cold, he knew that lath, and it was coming from one of the dead men, Jaune slowly moved towards and kneeled down next to the guy slowly pulling out his scroll, Jaune clicked the phone button.

 _''he, he, he, he I guess you've finally got the message eh batsy, oh and I believe Blakie girl is there with you''_

Jaune paled he knew that voice, he didn't think about the whole "Blake is Katana" thing he would deal with that later.

 _''now I know you know who I am, I'm the buddy you gave a chem bath to not long ago, but enough about me, you know that new kid Jaune Arc, the kid who sprung up out of nowhere and started a huge company, well I hear he got some pretty girl an apartment, I'm probably there now, I don't know, I like to keep people guessing, heck even I don't know what I'm gonna do I like to keep people guessing, now I'm either there or attacking the maternity ward I said I'd eat my tie but I found in another language "tie" means womb so yeah one of the two, with lots of love the Joker''_

''what do you know, black cats really are good luck, I need to go Katana I'll let you go this time'' said Jaune before he quickly shot up and started running towards the bank exit, busting the doors down and running towards the Batmobile and quickly getting inside, driving off, ''Amber it's me Jaune'' said Jaune _''oh hello Jaune what's up- oh someone's at the door''_ said Amber ''AMBER DON'T OPEN IT, BAR UP THE DOOR GET OUT OF THERE!'' roared Jaune _"Jaune I can't hear you I'm going to the door''_ said Amber, she then hung up "I need to hurry" thought Jaune as he ran a red light.

Amber opened the door to find a man dressed like a clown pointing a revolver right at her, her eyes widened as a shot was fired hitting her in the stomach and knocking her down, she tired to crawl away but the clown man then grabbed her hair ''hello lovely'' he grinned, she knew who it was ''t-torchwick'' she gasped ''aw, no I'm the joker sweetie looks like I need to teach you a lesson dearie, the lesson is don't call someone the wrong name'' said Joker grinning like a mad man, dragging her away, she tired to fight back but she just couldn't.

Jaune quickly followed the signal he planted in her to an abandoned warehouse, to find a sight that would haunt him forever, Amber was chained up naked bloody and beaten, writing was carved into her stomach it said:

''HA, HA, HA THE JOKES ON YOU BATMAN! – Lots of love the Joker''

''AMBER!'' he cried rushing over to her, quickly cutting the chains ''ARTHUR WHAT'S CLOSER SICKBAY OR HOSPITAL DON'T ASK JUST ANSWER!'' ''s-sick bay sir'' said Arthur flinching at his tone ''I'll prep the sick bay sir''.

Meanwhile in an alleyway Blake leaned up against a wall and gave a tired sigh, ''ok he's good, he's very good'' she panted taking her katana mask off ''yeah I know'' said a voice next to her, Blake jumped but it was too late the person grabbed her and held a cloth to her nose, she could smell chloroform, her enhanced senses didn't help and sped the process up.

Blake woke up later, she was still woozy, but when she tired to move she snapped awake as she knottisted she was chained up to a stone pillar, she looked around, she was atop of an abandoned building in the wilderness.

''Oh hay Blake your awake'' said a familiar voice, it was the offender but he was wearing a red helmet so she couldn't see his face ''don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or kill you and I'll feed you don't worry'' ''w-who are you and why did you capture me!?'' asked Blake fiercely.

''Oh, I'm the Red Hood and I want his friends to be hear for the big reveal''.

 **Yeah if you didn't guess Amber is "Oracle" now, sorry if that was too dark, but I was trying my best to make it that way and as for the Blake thing sorry I just need to find a way to get everyone together.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright new chapter (I finished this faster than expected) also if you hadn't guessed before, Black mask is going to be giving mean, crude, insulting nicknames to his subordinates.**

 **Also congratulations duskrider I took your name idea aboard.**

Chapter 15

As soon as Jaune got back, he rushed her to the sick bay and started to do what he could, Jaune did have a strong knowledge of medical use and had began to work the second he got her to the cave, he had done everything he could and had stabilized her, she was going to live, but it was exhausting and he had to make a reveal today.

Just then his sister "Nightwing" walked up to him taking off her mask and sitting in front of him ''how long have you known?'' asked "Nightwing" ''ever since I saw you Gris, I thought I might as well give you a how long dose it take her to realize I know, but now I'll never know, aw well'' said Jaune ''look Jaune I'm sorry about, when you lived with us you, it wasn't very glamorous was it and as your oldest sister I should have been there for you more often than not and when I found Batman, I thought it would help me find out and so I did find you as Batman, but point it Jaune I am so sorry and I hope you can forgive me'' said Gris ''I can forgive but you'll be working for that'' said Jaune ''how?'' asked Gris.

''Want to be my assistant?'' asked Jaune ''you know as a day job'' ''I'd be happy to when do I start?'' asked Gris ''today if you want to'' said Jaune ''I'd be more than pleased to'' said Gris ''ok your first job as my assistant watch over Amber, make sure she's ok, make sure she's good and healthy'' said Jaune ''you got it boss, I won't be out as Nightwing for a while so do you mind if I just stay at the base tonight?'' asked Gris ''sure go ahead'' said Jaune smiling ''Arthur is my suit ready?'' ''your suit for Jaune Arc or your suit for Batman sir?'' asked Arthur ''Jaune arc'' answered Jaune ''ah freshly laundered'' said Arthur bringing it up and showing him ''thanks Arthur'' said Jaune.

Meanwhile "Ruby's team" were almost back to Vale, when they ran into someone.

''Weiss?'' asked Ruby.

''Ruby?'' asked Weiss.

the two of them went back to the group where they talked about specific topics:

\- if they had seen Blake

\- what they had been doing.

\- Where they were going

but soon something came up ''why are you out hear I thought your father took you back to atlas did you escape and if so why?'' asked Ruby ''yes I did escape and as to why, well-'' Weiss was cut off by exited chatter.

''quick turn it on''

''its about to start''

''hurry up''

''this kids gonna do it I know it I just know it''

''That what there chattering about is why I'm going to Vale I'm assuming you've heard of Arc Corp'' said Weiss ''no- wait do you mean Jaune the CEO or something?'' asked yang before lathing ''because that-'' she was cut off when the television came on and had Jaune on it proving Yang wrong.

 _''Thank you, now to the topic ladies and gentlemen, space, a realm we have never been able to get to, until today, you see this, this is a satilite we are going to send it to space for the purpose of communication, now nobody has done this before so I guess I'll be the first one to do this, so lets go where no one goes'' said Jaune._

the group looked at one another.

 _''mr wolf would you like to do the honors?'' asked Jaune ''I'd prefer you do it mr. Arc'' said Lucas ''thank you Lucas'' said Jaune ''everyone else count down for me''_

all over remnant everyone began the count down:

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 _Jaune then clicked the button and the satellite launched into space, soon breaking the atmosphere and making it to space._

''He did it, Jaune achieved space travel'' said Weiss in amazement, as they all looked at the screen in amazement.

*Time skip*

Days passed and soon Gris was following Jaune around "Arc Corp" as his new assistant, the company had already purchased a tower to do there work in and now the company was in full swing, they were the biggest in the market and many compnay's were clambering to get a deal with Jaune, he and Lucas were working there asses off, Lucas mainly covered for Jaune when he was Batman and so did Gris, she was still working as Nightwing but she needed to make sure they made it through the first few months of the company, they had also moved amber to one of the best hospitals in vale but she was still in a coma, Jaune swore he'd get Joker back one way or another, he visited her every night before patrol.

Crime was slowly going down and Jaune was started to get some sleep again, Gris was doing patrols as Nightwing when Jaune couldn't go out and be Batman.

One day as they were looking over the files in the company's stock the phone rang ''I've got it Jaune'' said Gris picking up the phone ''hello this is Arc Corp, assistant Gris Arc speeking'' ''yes ma'am its reception ma'am there are a group of teenagers hear asking to speak with mr. Arc, tell them that someone will be down in a muinit'' said Gris ''Jaune I need to-'' ''deal with a issue in reception got it I can deal with things hear just go'' said Jaune ''got it boss'' said Gris.

As Gris came down she heard someone say, ''let me do the talking you dunce'', when she came out of the elevator she saw a girl dressed in a red cloak, a blond bimbo (sorry yang easiest way to describe you), a woman who was obviously a Schnee, what looked like Jackie chan and a couple of gingers.

''I'm Weiss schnee of the schnee dust company, these are my associates Ruby Rose, Yang Xaio Long, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Penny polidias we want to speak to Mr. Arc, who are you?'' asked Weiss ''I'm Gris Arc, Mr. Arcs older sister and assistant how may I help you?'' asked Gris ignoring there looks of shock when she said she was Jaunes older sister ''yes, is there a chance we can schedule an appointment?'' asked Weiss ''I'm sorry Ms. Schnee but Mr. Arc is a very busy man and he had a long night last night, I'm sure you understand Ms. Schnee'' said Gris ''his schedule is booked up I'm sorry'' ''can you set us in for a later date?'' Ren quickly asked ''err let me see, Mr. Arc's schedule is fully booked until next month, I can schedule you in then'' said Gris ''wonderful thank you please'' said Weiss ''alright there your set in'' said Gris "sorry Jaune but this maybe a good idea to see your friends again".

As the group walked out, feeling good a limo pulled up, the driver pulled the window down slightly but all you could see was his brown hair ''Mr. Arc ordered this limo to take you to a hotel he booked for you'' said the driver ''ooh yay!'' cheered Nora quickly getting in the back, the others looked at one another and then shrugged before getting in the back ''you all in?'' asked the driver ''yes driver'' said Weiss ''good'' said the driver throwing something into the back, it exploded with green smoke which knocked them all out except for penny but he didn't really need to do that.

The next time they woke up they knottisted they were chained down ''w-what where are we?'' asked yang as she started to wake up, only to find she was chained up, everyone else was too ''how did we get hear?'' asked Ruby ''the same way we did'' said a voice, they turned to see Blake chained up, but she wasn't alone there were also team CFVY, team SSSN, Glynda, Port, Oobleck and Qrow.

''what Blake'' said Yang, but she wasn't the only one there was also, team CFVY, team CRDL, Glinda, Qrow, Oobleck and Port

''Uncle Qrow?''

''Neptune?''

''Glynda?''

''Penny'' (guess who said that)

''NORA!'' (once again guess who said that)

''h-how did you all get hear?'' asked Ruby ''the same way you did only different methods, except the robot who did this volentarily'' said Sun ''your welcome'' said penny ''he wants us to lure someone, I suggest we just wait and think things through'' said Glynda ''yeah no lets not lets just get out of hear'' said Neptune struggling against his restraints.

''Don't worry, he's stayed true to his word, he's fed us and made sure were good'' said Qrow ''he's also taken a few of us to the bathroom but made sure he was in the stall so we didn't get away'' ''alright so what do we do?'' asked Ruby ''we need to think of a way out of this'' said Blake, struggling against her chains ''we don't know where else Red hoods struck tonight or where he's going to strike''.

Meanwhile at Black Masks tower things weren't too good ''hmm maybe this is too much for you number 2 but I want all of this fixed alright, I want those ideots under my thumb again and I want these circus performers, Red Hood and Joker dealt with, YOU GOT ME!'' roared black mask ''y-yes sir'' said Number two ''w-we'll teach the ideots right now sir and at the same time draw them out''.

Soon that little attack was in full swing, Black mask sent his men in all of them wearing suits and Black Masks to hit as many spots as possible, eventually causing them to capture one of the crime lords which was Brown (yeah don't really know what his first name would be).

''Do you fuckers know whom your messin' with?'' he asked ''yeah, yeah'' said one of the thugs ''your Mr. Brown some drug dealer and a club owner'' ''I am the east drug trade you stupid bags of-'' the second one then pulled out a revolver ''manners, I don't care who's watching out for you, watch your mouth'' snapped thug 2 ''s-so you know who I' working with, you know who's got my back'' said Brown ''yeah the Joker and the Red Hood'' said thug 1 ''and we work for the man who's taking back what's his'' ''so at your expense were sending your boss a message'' said thug 2, rasing a lit beer bottle over his head but before he could throw it a shot was fired breaking it.

''ok I'm hear, I'm listing'' said a voice, Red hood then jumped down ''so come on tell me, what's the message?'' the thug just ran ''typical, ain't that just typical'' ''the message is very simple'' said a smooth voice as four assailants appeared before him ''do you want to guess what it is?'' ''nah, I think I know'' said Red Hood drawing out his guns.

 **(Listen we don't really know there names so I'm just gonna call them something like "pole guy", "sword girl", "big guy" and "laser" or something like that and also just watch the movie "batman under the red hood" if you want the fight for red hood against them I just can't be bothered)**

''Hmm I thought you would have put up more of a fight'' said Pole guy as the four of them crowded Red Hood ''fight?'' asked Red Hood ''oh- oh I see you think this is a fight, no this is just me stalling'', just then a batarang, flew out of nowhere and hit the pole wielder in the arm causing him to drop the poll, "Batman" then landed next to Red hood, ''what took ya so long?'' asked Red Hood ''just shut up and fight'' snapped Jaune, spinning around and kicking "Laser" in the face, they then split up to fight them one on one.

Jaune quickly dealt with the bigger out of the four by strapping two rockets to him, causing him to fly off, the next one was a bit more difficult, but Jaune managed to eventually punch through his pole and punch him in the face, he knottisted, Red hood finishing off sword girl ''I must say'' said Red hood walking up to Jaune ''we work well together''.

Laser then jumped up and fired a laser ''Look out'' cried Red hood pushing Jaune out of the way as he got hit, Laser then fired his laser from underneath him shooting him into a jump past Jaune and right on top of Red Hood, ''ooh, didn't know you were into this'' said Red Hood ''hmm, I'm gonna take those as your last words'' said Laser charging up ready to fire.

''let him go'' said Jaune who was now back on his feet and holding his Taser gun ''and step away'' ''a Taser?'' asked Laser, jumping up and grabbing Red Hood and holding him in a hostage grip ''nail me, you electrocute both of us'', ''well maybe, just maybe that's what the man has in mind'' said Red Hood sneakingly taking someone out of his sleeve ''me I got other ideas'', he then revealed the item to be a knife where he stabbed his offender in the face, this of course caused his laser mask (that's what I'm guessing it is) to explode.

''NO!'' cried Jaune as the body hit the floor ''OH just be happy I only killed one of them'' snapped Red Hood ''there just assassins'' ''then may I ask what you are?'' asked Jaune ''I'm the one who cleans up criminals much better than you do'' said Red Hood ''your stealing territory from the a Black mask and killing everyone in your way, your basically a crime lord'' ''that's just it, you can't stop crime that's what you don't get, me I'm controlling it'' said Red hood ''and Black mask, just part of the plan'' ''there's a plan?'' asked Jaune ''yes'' said Red Hood ''but that doesn't matter'' Jaune sighed ''listen I can help you, just tell me what happened?'' ''too late'' said Red hood ''what?'' asked Jaune ''your too late, you had your chance and I'm not done'' said Red Hood dropping a smoke bomb ''I'm just getting started'' Jaune then knottisted the sword coated with blood, Red hoods blood.

Jaune took the sword and anylised the DNA sample ''its true then'' he said his face darkened.

Meanwhile at black masks building there was one thing everyone could hear, even the people on the streets heard it.

''SON OF A BITCH, YOU MEAN THAT ASSHOLE RED HOOD STOLE MY GUNS! **AGAIN!''**

''n-no sir h-he destroyed them sir h-he-'' ''I DON'T CARE NUMBER 2 YOUR FIRED!'' roared Black mask shooting "Number 2" in the throat ''GET HIS BODY CLEANED UP NEW GUY YOU'RE MY NEW NUBMER TWO!'' "New guy" gulped as he heard that ''NOW TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!'' the new "Number 2" gulped gathering his courage ''w-well sir at first it seemed "Red Hood" and "Joker" were just recruiting anyone under us to work for them and now well, he's just killing them'' ''OH I GET IT WE HAVE A COUPLE OF NEW BATMEN NOW ONES THAT DON'T MIND BLOOD!'' roared Black mask throwing his desk chair through one of the windows, "Number 2" felt very scared now maybe Black Mask wouldn't shoot him he'd just throw him out the window.

''no sir neither of them are a Batman, Red Hood still takes huge cuts off the street but now he's eliminating the competition and the Joker just steals and murders for fun, now I think there going to go after you sir'' said "Number 2".

''AAAAAARRRRG!'' roared Black mask ''YOU FUCK FOR SHIT, YOU WERE IN CHARGE OF WHAT HAPPENED IN OUR LITTLE ASSULT WHY IS THE RED HOOD NOT DEAD AND WHY ISN'T THE JOKER DEAD!'' ''W-were trying sir, b-but its not so simple as we found and we sent the-'' said the man ''NOT GOOD ENOUGH FUCK FOR SHIT!'' roared Black mask punching him in the face ''AND NUMBER 2 WHY HASN'T BATMAN WIPED THIS SMEAR OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!''.

''I think he may not want to, I mean, you, Red Hood and Joker are the biggest threats to him, so maybe he's thinking have them wipe each other out then I'll take on the winner and thanks to this skirmish crime is at an all time high, plus he dose need to sleep and he probably does have his own personal life, so yeah you get what I'm trying to say right'' said Number 2 ''you raise many a good point Number 2, but that's not Batman, he's not just gonna let this go, he can't catch these freaks either, or maybe its something else, can't you feel it?'' ''err sir I'm new to this feel what?'' asked "Number 2" ''were stuck in the crossfire'' said Black Mask.

Black Mask mused for a moment, before he knottisted he had a laser pointer pointed at his heart, he looked to see Red hood perched on one of the buildings waving at him while holding a missle launcher, Black Mask quickly sprinted off.

''Whoa, gotta admit the dude sure can move when he wants to'' said Red Hood ''oh well time to kill some people'' Red Hood then fired the missile which blew up the room and blasted the door off its hindges which darted straight towards Black mask.

Black Mask quickly ducked and the door missed him by a hair ''well I'm not dead so that's good, ok change of plan were going to need to change our little ground war'' said Black Mask ''how so sir?'' asked "Number 2" ''I'm going to have to make a deal with a psycho'' said Black Mask ''that doesn't sound good'' said Number 2 ''no it'll be a nightmare'' said Black Mask grimly.

 **There Jaune now knows who Red Hood, everyone's gathered up and Jaune's identity will be revealed soon just wait patiently ok.**


	16. Chapter 16

**to everyone who saw this before I fixed it I'm sorry I made a bit of a mistake there, I put part of this on a different doc (don't ask) but its fixed now.**

Chapter 16

Jaune was in the hospital seeing Amber, she had finally woken up ''I'm so, so sorry amber'' said Jaune ''no listen it was my fault not yours, I should have listened better, you tried to warn me and I didn't listen and then there's the deal with the phone, look I don't blame you ok'' said Amber, ''ok then you must be the most forgiving person I've ever met'' said Jaune ''oh I do blame someone for this'' said Amber before spitting out a name ''Cinder fall, if it wasn't for her than I wouldn't have lost the fall maiden powers in the first place and thus well I don't want to explain it all but I assume you get it right?'' ''perfectly'' said Jaune ''good'' said Amber.

''Amber I'm going to need to do something and it has to be very business ok, Ms. Autumn'' said Jaune ''yes Mr. Arc?'' asked Amber ''because our company caused you an amount of trouble we would like to compensate you in some way'' said Jaune taking out a check ''thank you Mr. Arc'' said Amber ''your most welcome Ms. Autumn'' said Jaune ''and if there's anything else-'' ''there is one thing, I want to help you'' said Amber ''Amber, I'm sorry but you can't I checked, you were so close to death that the fall maiden powers left you I don't know who inherited them'' said Jaune ''they select someone at random if I don't think of someone'' said Amber ''ah I see and I hate to tell you this but your- amber your paralyzed'' said Jaune ''I-I know'' gulped Amber putting a hand on her left leg ''look I want to help you and I'm going to help you, I know stuff about computers I can be an assistance from the Batcave, please Jaune, please let me help you'' after a bit of contemplation Jaune sighed ''alright fine welcome to the team oracle'' he said ''oh that's so much better than my idea for a name'' said Amber ''which was?'' asked Jaune ''Batinformartion… get it it's like bad information'' said Amber ''heh, heh, heh, not funny''.

Just then the news came on and what was on it shocked Jaune ''oh god'' said Jaune feeling angry now because of what was happening, before looking at Amber as if asking permission to go, ''go on, go be Batman'' she smiled, Jaune nodded and ran off.

Meanwhile at the location of said news, which was a bridge that left Vale, Joker stood there atop of a truck lathing.

*Flashback*

Joker had been called to a meeting with Black mask he was eating out of a bag of salt and vinegar chips (my favorite), his lips had gone slightly white from the chips, they were both sitting at opposite ends of a desk surrounded by guards, Black mask coughed into his hands before speaking.

''Listen I know you've been robbing from me but we both have a little bit of a neutral enemy and as the saying goes the enemy of my enemy is my friend, now listen I have a problem and a very generous offer, I'm offering to give you a large cut of the money I make as long as you do something for me, I want you to murder the Red Hood, can you do that?''

Joker then coughed into his hand ''can I have some water please?'' he asked, Black Mask made the motion for someone to give him water, Joker slowly drank from the glass before, suddenly breaking it on the desk and slashing on guards throat before quickly snatching his gun and shooting everyone but Black Mask, he then cackled madly before calming down.

''Well I'll need a few things, a big truck for starters'' said Joker ''sure, anything else we can get you?'' asked Black mask ''oh some guys, not these guys of course you know cause there, well there kinda dead'' said Joker who then continued to lath like a hyena.

"Good" thought Black mask "once that clown freak kills Red Hood I'll go ahead and kill him both".

*Flashback end*

To make a long story short it did not go as Black mask intended it to go, the guys they got for Joker were the people he was going to make deals with all of them and Black mask were now tied up in said truck ''THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL YOU MANIAC LET ME OUT!'' Joker however wasn't listening though, as he proceeded to take out a car fuel container and pour the contense out in the truck singing all the while ''I'm a little tea pot short and spout hear is my handle and hear is my spout when you hear the kettle boil, hear me shout-'', he was cut off from his song though by Black mask screaming ''LET ME OUT!''

''Aw lighten up maskie, I mean these people once worked for you, you get to die with friends'' said Joker pulling out a lighter and sparking it a few times, he was bothered though when he heard the cops cry out.

''UP THERE!''

''IS THAT BATMAN!?''

''NO THAT'S NOT BATMAN!''

''GET A LIGHT ON HIM!''

it was Red Hood, ''OH HAY HOODIE!'' cried out Joker joyously ''your hear, give me a muinit I'm setting fire to your gang you win I don't like burned stuff'' ''go ahead, you think I care if those scumbags die'' said Red Hood ''I don't know what I really wanted was your attention so I could get Batsy's attention'' said Joker ''oh you had my attention, ever since I found out about you and I wanted to make this perfect little set up just one on one on one, you me and Batman'' said Red Hood ''ah I see clever'' said Joker ''thanks I wanted to get this somewhat reunion together for a while now'' said Red Hood ''reunion, we all know each other?'' asked Joker.

''Well another you, but you all in all'' said Red Hood ''ah well I'll try to wrap my head around that, but for now lets just say, hears to warm memory's'' said Joker, dropping the lighter, Red Hood did nothing but steer as Joker dropped the lighter while saying ''tip me up and pour me out''.

But before the lighter could do anything, the Batplace swooped in dropping water before the fire could fully start and tying up joker with a cable it fired, Red hood quickly jumped aboard and cut the cable causing them both to fall into the lake, before grabbing Joker and running off with him.

Meanwhile in the Batplane, Jaune had received a message from Red Hood.

"I've got him you want him, come get me I'm at this location – Red Hood".

Red Hood took Joker to where he had his hostages ''torchwick?!'' said Glynda in shock ''oh no, no, no, its joker, JOKER, why is that so hard to remember?'' asked Joker, then looking around to see the others ''lets see red, bimbo, blankie girl or kitty cat I'll need to think about what to call you, ice queen, moneky boy, don't know the rest of you but you teach so we having a slumber party?'' asked Joker ''should we start with some truth or dare? Yes dare me boy dare me'' Red Hood then took out a crowbar ''ooh that's a good one give it to me boy'' smirked Joker, as Red Hood started to mercilessly beat him with the crowbar, ''so tell me Joker how's that feel?'' asked Red Hood ''ah its been a while since I've had a spar day, so tell me what did you mean about another me creating you?'' asked Joker.

''in another life someone like you, someone from somewhere else, well its just getting complicated to say this so, lets just say another you made me'' said Red Hood ''ooh interesting'' said Joker ''tell me more'' ''ok then I will just, listen up'' said Red Hood, Red Hood told them everything about how batman was from another world but someone from there world went to that world and learned how to be "Batman" from the original "Batman" and then chained Joker up with the others and proceeded to see if he could speed "Batman" up, by beating Qrow with the Crowbar since it fit his name ''uncle Qrow are you ok?'' asked Ruby ''yeah I've taken more than that kid'' said Qrow.

''hmm he's not coming soon enough, I guess I gotta pressure him a bit more'' said Red Hood before going towards Ruby like a shark while patting the crowbar in his hand ''hmm maybe I should try someone red next since he won't knottisted the red in there clothing''.

''NO!''

''RUBY!''

''LEAVE HER ALONE!''

''BEAT ME INSTEAD!''

but before "Red hood" could strike something flew at him and knocked the Crowbar out oh his hands everyone turned to see who threw the projectile and it revealed to be "Batman".

''you've both been playing a game, who get to kill me, well no more, it ends now'' said Jaune angrily taking fighting stance.

 **cliffhanger, sorry but I'm getting all the epicness in next chapter okay, okay, besides if Kubo was enough of a troll that he teased ichigo's new bankai for so long then broke it immediately (so disappointing seriously I could go on a rant on how disappointing that was) then I think I can be enough of a troll to do this.**

 **I'm working hard on the next chapter, I've actually been doing it for a while so yeah, its hopefully gonna be really good, no it is gonna be really good just you wait.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay hear it finally is, I hope this is everything you wanted, I worked very hard on it, so enjoy, me I'm gonna get some sleep because I think I've earned it.**

 **If this chapter came out early or something its because I was working on this from the moment I found out the polls results and I have been working my ass off to make sure this is perfect, I have stayed up late to make sure this is perfect for you guys and I want to see very positive comments on this alright, don't want to see any of your bullshit if you have any.**

 **Also I would like a deviantart artist if there reading this to draw/make one scene for a cover of this fanfic or at least some kind of art for this fanfics cover, post it under the title remnants batman and I'll see if I can find it, just to let you know this, is completely optional ok, you don't have to do this.**

 **But I have rambled for too long now lets just get into it.**

Chapter 17

Batman (Jaune Arc) and Red Hood (Unknown) stood facing off against one another, the students and teachers from Beacon, Signal, Atlas and Haven just watched carefully at what was about to happen.

''hmm, your right this dose end tonight, but then again nobody knows that better than you and me'' said Red Hood, then pulling from his coat and throwing many shurikens, which Jaune easily blocked with his batarangs, Red Hood then drew out his knife and leapt at Jaune with it, Jaune drew one of his Batarangs out and the two then began to knife fight, but Red Hood quickly slashed at Jaunes neck causing the side of his neck to bleed and cut his belt off, but Jaune soon spun kicked Red Hood and knocked him down.

Jaune walked towards Red Hood carefully, but Red Hood who happened to know what he was doing quickly spun around and ripped his mask off, ''heh, heh, heh look at him'' said Red Hood, everyone was shocked to see Jaune under the batman cowl.

Ruby's face was covered in complete shock, Jaune her best friend, her first friend at Beacon was her Idol, the Batman, a super cool hero of justice she just could not believe it.

Weiss's face became even paler, her eyes had widened and her mouth had gaped open, her mind had frozen and was desperately trying to reboot.

If Blake couldn't believe Jaune had become a billionaire overnight and a CEO of a massive company then she defiantly could not believe he was Batman, they had all seen Jaune fight, was that all just a trick?! She just couldn't believe this and he had kept up with HER of all people and she had not been slouching about she had been training hard to her this was a serious blow to her pride.

Yang was another person who could believe this Jaune just seemed like the ultimate dork, but hear he was wearing the Batman suit, she couldn't believe the boy who threw up on her shoes was the Batman, who was basically the superhero version of James bond it was just, mind blowing to be honest.

Ren had no words, he thought he knew Jaune so well but now it was like he never knew him at all, Jaune being batman it was like picturing a weak Pyrrah or a not so exited Nora it was just, well impossible.

Nora wasn't really that shocked to be honest, she had always suspected that Jaune was a secret superhero she thought he was a sunny good hero like guy like "the Flash" or "Green Lantern" she didn't expect him to be a dark anti-hero like guy like Batman.

Cardins face was priceless; it looked like his brain had broken his mind was screaming "WHAT! WHAAATTTT! OH GOD WHAT! HOW! HOOOWWWWW! OH GOD HOW!", the rest of the members of CRDL had the same kind of reaction.

Penny didn't really have a reaction.

Coco couldn't believe this, she had barely knottisted Jaune, if it weren't for Velvet she wouldn't even know he existed and now she found out he was Batman, the Batman it just did not function at all.

Fox's facial expression didn't change but his mind was a complete storm on how this had happened.

Velvet was just lost on this she had been helped by Jaune, because of Cardin but she never thought he was Batman she caught occasional glimpses where she thought something was on his chest under his shirt but she just shook it off as nothing but now she had to ask was that a tattoo of the Bat symbol to make sure he always knew who he was?

Yatsuhashi had the same look on his face that he had when he realized his head was under the gaiser when he fought with mercury, he just could not believe he was looking at Batman… who was still pretty much a kid (he's not 18 yet).

Sun, for Sun this was excitement but also confusion, Jaune was batman? The excitement was "I KNOW BATMAN PERSONALLY!" the confusion was how Jaune was Batman, he saw Jaune fight he was rubbish so how was he Batman?

Scarlet and Sage who didn't really know Jaune were still surprised but not as surprised as everyone else.

For Neptune this was a huge shock and a point where he ended up like Weiss, his brain just could not process this no matter how hard it tried it just couldn't, the guy who had lost Weiss to him before he lost Weiss himself as Batman it was just unbelievable.

Glynda was in the same boat as Weiss and Neptune but the boat had his Cardin and RDL's boat and she had fallen overboard, millions of thoughts were rushing through her head at that moment the most prominent one was "HOW!" she just couldn't believe it she had always pitted Cardin against Jaune because after Jaune, Cardin was the weakest so she thought it was kindness but now, now she didn't know what to think anymore.

Port and Oobleck both looked at each other with identical looks of shock, Port because he couldn't believe Jaune the kid who was pretty much the weakest ever to be Batman, but he narrowed it down to Jaune being an increadable actor, to be able to get past him, Oobleck because like everyone hear he was expecting to not know who Batman really was and for Batman to be someone who seemed strong and intelligent, but now the boy who slept through most of his classes was revealed to be the strong and intelligent Batman.

Qrow was amazed, Ruby had introduced him to Jaune once and he never would have believed Jaune was batman on how he was basically a civilian, he could have never guessed this.

Joker just grinned he thought he would be disappointed if he removed Batman's mask but he wasn't he was very pleased by the results.

''Before we go on- IT'S NOT VOMIT BOY OR LADYKILLER OR JAUNIE BOY OR ANY OF THAT IT'S BATMAN!'' yelled Jaune ''you done?'' asked Red Hood ''yes and oh god I always wanted to say that, that felt good'' said Jaune giving out a pleasant sigh.

Red Hood then threw the cowl back to Jaune who caught it and put it on ''well I guess I need to make this even'' said Red Hood, he then put his hands to the back of the head and took his helmet off dropping it to the ground Jaune knew who it was, memory's flashed through his mind, it was his best friend, the person he once considered the brother he always wanted but never got ''Jason'', Hope was there, using her amazing powers she had made herself invisible, she snapped her fingers as lightning boomed showing everyone Jason in the Robin suit before back in his Red hood suit.

''yes'' said Jason ''please I don't want to fight you'' said Jaune ''oh evidence of that is to the contrary especially on how you've been doing things hear'' said Jason ''I thought our plan was to kill these A-holes not just lock them up like Bruce has'', everyone there looked at Jaune with shock.

''Plans changed Jason'' said Jaune ''oh has it now'' said Jason ''yes listen Jason I can help you I think I know what happened'' said Jaune guessing Ra's Al Ghoul had something to do with this ''oh so you know that I took a dip in Ra's fountain of youth and it brought me back?'' asked Jason ''well I suspected that, Jason look I want to help you'' said Jaune ''oh, oh really well no thanks now you gonna put the cowl on or ain't ya?'' asked Jason ''no I'll fight you but as both Jaune Arc and as Batman'' said Jaune tossing the cowl aside ''ok then your funeral'' said Jason then dropping his helmet and kicking it at Jaune, it stopped right in front of Jaune and then Jason pulled out a detonator and clicked it blowing the helmet up, Jaune had quickly jumped out of the way thought and Jason had ran at him.

Jason grabbed the back of Jaune's hair and held the knife to his throat ''Jaune be careful'' called Ruby, ''tell me Jaune what hurts more the fact your best friend has come back from the dead just to kill you or the fact I'm now a better batman than you are'' said Jason, Jaune overarm threw him and then quickly made Jason stab the knife into the ground and kicked Red Hood back ''all your doing is ruling through fear and intimidation whilst stealing territory from crime bosses and killing everyone in your way your just a criminal plain and simple'' said Jaune ''I'M WHAT PEOPLE NEED!'' roared Jason.

Jaune then forced Jason to stab the knife in the ground and "Hope" then began to show flashes of the past of them training together, eating together, lathing together, but mostly training, as Jason threw a punch, but Jaune dodged and overarm threw Jason, Jason quickly landed though and tried to kick Jaune, but Jaune quickly blocked the attack and then threw his own kick but Jason block that too and pushed Jaune back then throwing dozens of knives, Jaune however dodged all of them and then caught one that almost impaled him in the face, throwing it aside Jaune then ran and punched Jason who recovered and hand jumped behind Jaune, but Jaune quickly spun around kicking him in the stomach but Jason jumped back up with another knife which Jaune caught and then held onto Jason's arm, Jaune threw a punch but Jason grabbed his arm, the two then pushed against one another, in an effortless struggle of strength, everyone was amazed at there level of fighting skills, Jason then had a sudden idea.

''you know, you have a real knack of this'' said Jason ''you know throwing your partners under the bus I mean we now know what happened to me, but I recently heard about Pyrrah Nikos, she died and really you did nothing to help her'' ''NO HE DID HE CALLED US WE TRIED, JAUNE DON'T LISTEN TO HIM-'' too late, Jaune broke out of Jasons grip and then punched him in the face, grabbing onto his arm, Jaune pulled Jason in and punched him over and over and over, then throwing Jason over his back onto the ground, Jaune was about to kick him in the face, but he couldn't he saw he was becoming what Jason had become and he saw Jason, the Jason he had known, the Jason he was friends with.

''look I'm sorry, but you have to understand back then Bruce tried to save you Jason, I'm trying to save you now'' said Jaune, Jason then pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Jaune, ''you think that's what this is about, I honestly don't know what's worse Jaune, your guilt or your morality!'' shouted Jason getting up ''Jaune I can forgive you for that, but why, WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE!''.

Jason pointed to Joker, who then began to give off a mad cackle ''I say we give the kid points, he came all the way back from the dead to organize your reunion batsy'' he said ''so who's got a camera, lets get one of you and hoodie first, then one of you and me, then a group photo, then the three of us and then we can get one with the crowbar, then-'' Jason then punched him in the stomach and pointed the pistol at his temple ''you shut up or I'll put one in your lap before I kill you'' he growled ''party pooper no cake for you'' Joker moaned, everyone else was watching very intensely ''lets just forget for a second, lets just forget everything the joker in general did, stupidly, blindly forgetting all the people who have suffered, everyone he's killed, the friends he's crippled, the wives he's widowed and- AND EVERYTHING!'' Jason roared before whimpering ''Jaune I thought that if he killed me then you'd avenge me, Jaune if he beat you to a bloody pulp this Joker or the other Joker then I would never stop hunting him, I would never stop till I killed him, so I could avenge you''.

''why do you think Jaune changed his mind? You know about killing, based on what Red Hood said, it sounds like Jaune was fully up to the idea to kill criminals'' Ruby whispered to Yang ''and if it were you or Blake or Weiss I think I would kill them if they did that to one of you'' ''I don't know sis I don't think any of us know but I think were going to find out now'' whispered Yang.

Jaune sighed ''you don't understand do you?'' asked Jaune ''I don't think you've ever understood Jason'' ''oh what, your moral code won't allow it, it's too difficult to cross that line?'' asked Jason ''NO, GOD ALMIGHTY JASON, NO ITS TOO GOD DAMN EASY!'' roared Jaune finally losing his cool, fury was written on his face his teeth were clenched together so hard they were making a noise, everyone even Jason was shocked to see him this angry.

''DO YOU SEE WHAT HE'S DONE, WHAT EARTHS JOKER DID TO YOU JASON, WHAT THIS ONE DID TO AMBER, WHAT JOKER AND I DON'T MEAN EARTHS OR REMNANTS JOKER WHAT JOKER IN SPECSIFIC HAS DONE TO SO MANY PEOPLE, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME, IT TAKES EVERYTHING I HAVE TO STOP MYSELF FROM PICKING UP THAT CROWBAR AND BEATING HIM TO A BLOODY PULP, I WANT TO RIP HIS SPINE OUT AND USE IT AS A TOWEL RACK, I WANT TO KILL HIM, I WANT HIS DEAD SO BADLY!''

''Jaune'' said Ruby faintly looking at Jaune with great sadness; everyone else gaped at him shocked they didn't expect him to snap that badly, Ren could see all the pain on his former leaders face and how much he was holding in, he never saw it before now.

the mood was lost however when Joker grinned and said: ''oh, batsy I never knew you cared'' ''shut it'' said Jaune still a little furious before regaining his composure ''but I understood once you died, if I do that, if I go down that road if I walk down that path, I'm never coming back'' said Jaune ''w-why- why just why I'm not saying you have to kill penguin or scarecrow or- or Cinder or- or anyone I'm just saying kill him, just him and kill him because- because he's the reason we split apart'' said Jason ''Jason, I can't alright, I'm sorry'' said Jaune ''oh that is so touching'' said Joker, Jason gritted his teeth together ''well guess what it's no longer a choice'' said Jason taking out another pistol and throwing it to Jaune, Jaune caught the pistol he knew what Jason wanted.

''No, No Jason I won't-'' Jason cut him off with ''this is what its all been about Jaune this, you, me, him'' said Jason removing the chains then grabbing Joker and holding him at gun point ''IF YOU DON'T KILL THIS PSYCOTIC PIECE OF SHIT THEN I WILL, YOU WANNA STOP ME THEN SHOOT ME JAUNE, RIGHT IN THE FACE!'' roared Jason ''ooh I knew this was going to be good, I didn't know it was going to be this good'' said Joker smirking evilly ''so what will it be?''.

Everyone watched intensely until Ruby said: ''Jaune don't do it, don't shoot him'' it was then followed by:

''Don't do it don't sink to his level'' said Weiss

''Just drop the gun'' said Ren

''What are you doing kill 'em both you said so yourself there both criminals'' said Blake

''WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT JUST KILL HIM YOU LOSER!'' shouted Cardin

''Don't do it kid, just remember what you said'' said Qrow

''Jaune your not like him so don't become him'' said Glynda

Jaune steered down at the gun before dropping it, Jaune then turned around and began to walk away ignoring Cardin's screams of ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING COME BACK AND KILL HIM DO SOMETIHNG!'' Cardin was silenced by Jason thought saying ''SHUT UP IDIOT OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT FIRST!'' Cardin gave a quiet whimper and stayed quiet.

''HIM OR ME, DECIDED, DECIDED NOW JAUNE, JAUNE DEICED!'' roared Jason before pointing the gun at Jaune, at that point Hope showed them all another flash:

"Jason you're like the brother I always wanted but never had"

"You too Jaune, when we go off on our own to be our own crime fighting team we'll be even better than batman and robin"

"Yeah"

The flash stopped as Jason was about to pull the trigger, Jaune knew what was coming and quickly dodged the bullet as it were fired and threw a small batarang he had kept in his sleeve which then jammed itself in the gun barrel cauing the gun to explode, everyone cried with cheers.

''way to go Jaune''

''nice one''

''not how I would have done it but good none the less''

''awesome''

''yeah gun barrel shot''

There cheering was cut off when Joker roared out in lather ''AH, HA, HA, HA, YOU GOT 'IM, YOU GOT 'IM, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT 'IM, YOU EXPERT ROOT'N TOOT'N, EAGLE EYED GOTH LOVING MARKSMAN, I LOVE IT YOU FOUND A WAY TO WIN AND YET WE ALL STILL LOSE!''

Jaune then saw Red Hood click a detonator, but nothing happened ''what?'' said Jason in shock ''I know you Jason and I know what you would do'' said Jaune ''so I disarmed the bomb before you could do anything, it was difficult a model I hadn't seen before that's why it took a while to get hear, sorry Qrow'',

Jason growled glaring at Jaune he said ''this isn't over'' before taking out some kind of orange glowing cube device from his pocket, there was a flash and he was gone Jaune quickly chained Joker up ''I informed the authority's, an anonymous tip, they'll be hear soon'' said Jaune putting his cowl back on.

''Jaune wait-'' said Ruby but it was too late Jaune had thrown a smoke pellet down and disappeared.

 **(hay I listened to the song "Need you now" by Lady antebellum for this just picture that song playing while this scene is happening, I thought it seemed to be good for this scene but that might just be me)**

Jaune later sat in his cave, in his batman suit only without his cape and cowl looking over some pictures of him and Jason, him and Pyrrah and his and the rest of the "batman family".

He downed another glass of whisky a few tears in his eyes as he looked at these pictures ''hay'' said a voice, Question ''hay'' said Jaune ''so why did you call me hear?'' asked Question ''I want Batman's word on Red Hood'' said Jaune ''w-what really, ok then that would be one hell of a scoop but why?'' asked Question.

''I just want people to know Jason was a good man''.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello hears the new chapter and I decided well I wanted to keep who the cast of RWBY were for when they became said justice league members but I decided screw it hear are some of them and if you have any ideas for the one I missed (Weiss, velvet, etc.) just tell me (if theres a / that means it can be either):**

 **Weiss – ice/Silver St. Cloud (I know she's not a member but just an idea)**

 **Yang – star girl/wonder girl/Fire (both possible and if you have any other suggestions)**

 **Ren – Red Robin**

 **Nora – Batgirl/starfire (in the event Gris dies and Ren becomes the new Nightwing)**

 **Cinder – circes/superwoman**

 **Neopolitan – Catwoman/Harley Quinn/Jinx**

 **Flint coal – batwing**

 **Ozpin – Doctor Fate**

 **Penny – Red Tornado/Torpedo/Inferno**

 **Neptune – Aquaman (Neptune's grandfather is the current Aquaman)**

 **Pennys father (when he's revealed in the series then I'll find a way to get him in this fanfic) – Rocket Red**

 **And on ironwoods team I've decided there will be:**

 **Swamp thing**

 **Booster gold (god help him)**

 **Blue beetle**

Chapter 18

 **RED HOOD ENEMY OR FRIEND**

 **Last week the infamous Red Hood, so far we have thought of him as nothing but a villain but in an interview with Batman, Batman describes him as once being his friend, where he was tortured making him into what he is now, a very heart broken Batman now has to fight his best friend and the one he considered his brother.**

 **Batman states "He was and he still is to me my friend I know he's angry with me and I know he won't be able to forgive me and I know he and me see differently on this but I want him to know he always will be my friend"**

 **Very touching and I hope red hood finds it in himself to forgive Batman.**

Weiss sat down the paper; it had been a week since the reveal of Jaune being Batman and she was worried now she read this newspaper a move like this was a large gamble to say the least.

She was going to meet up with the other people who knew about Jaune being Batman gathering together so they could talk this all out see if they could think of something, they were going to attempt to maybe talk Jaune out of being Batman, but first her father was taking her to a board meeting it would apparently "help her understand the importance of buissness".

When they got there, they saw the receptionist who looked surprised ''whats wrong?'' asked Mr. Schnee ''mr. Schnee your hear? The board meeting started'' said the receptionist, ''what?'' said Mr. Schnee confused, as he quickly went into the boardroom.

In the boardroom were humans and Faunus together one man was standing up, he was a bald African American man, but what unnerved Weiss was she looked like Flint Coal the guy she fought in the double round and there was a desk chair turned around so nobody could see him.

''Coal, why are you hear, I thought you were out of buissness'' said Mr. Schnee in surprise ''oh I was, but I got a new job, yours'' said Mr. Coal ''w-what'' said Mr. Schnee in shock soon turning to fury ''w-who gave you that?!'' ''I did'' said the guy in the desk chair, his voice was familiar, then turning around to face everyone, it was Jaune wearing a suit.

''What makes you think you can say who's in charge of my company'' snapped Mr. Schnee ''because well, its my company actually, I own the schnee dust company, look it has stuff to do about politics and shares and well look its all very complicated but the important thing in all of this is my company and has now been integrated into Arc Crop so my company has now an even more secure future, is that not right mr. coal?'' asked Jaune ''indeed mr. arc'' said Mr. Coal ''didn't you get the memo?'' Mr. Schnee glared at Mr. Coal ''Ah Ms. Weiss Schnee you are more than welcome to join the board when you older'' said Jaune ''t-thank you'' said Weiss amazed that Jaune had done this.

Mr. Schnee just stormed out curing Jaune with every step, Weiss left too accepting Jaune's offer, and she then left to go meet up with the others, everyone but CRDL had arrived, CRDL were very tempted to squeal who Jaune was before being threatened with multiple weapons to keep there mouths shut, they all met at a diner, taking up three booths in the process.

''Alright I'm hear, sorry I'm late something happened'' said Weiss ''its alright'' said Ruby passing her a cup of coffee, everyone was looking at Blake now knowing she was Katana ''so your Katana?'' asked Yang ''yes'' said Blake ''for a few months now, I had to do something, but Jaune's right I can't kill and I'm not killing anymore'' said Blake.

''alright we don't mind Blake as long as you know now, but lets just get to the point, we need to convince Jaune to stop being Batman'' said Ruby ''he's give it up that easily you know'' said Ren ''I know'' said Ruby ''but last night he got so close to being killed'' ''not to mention he's too young to do this'' said Glynda ''guys maybe we should let him do this though'' said Velvet ''Velvet he's a vigilante AKA an illegal hero, we need to get him to stop'' said Coco ''oh is that so'' said a familiar voice, they all froze and looked to who it was, it was Jaune and he looked furious.

Jaune was not happy and for good reason, he just learned the closest thing he had to a brother was actually alive and wanted him dead, he had caused people to be hurt and even die and now his friend were conspiring to get him to stop being Batman, all in all it was just a really crappy week.

''so what is this a club social the whole "get rid of batman" club or something like that?'' asked Jaune ''mr- Jaune listen you need to stop this not only are you not a huntsman but your fighting criminals alone at a young age your not old enough yet to do this'' said Glynda ''well I might as well be old enough to do this shit since I've been doing it since I was 10'' said Jaune ''and I've been doing your job since I got back so maybe I should get paid your salary eh'' ''Jaune were in a time of peace'' said Ruby.

''ok I knew that would be brought up so I'm just going to ask you one thing and then walk away while saying stay out of Batman's way'' said Jaune ''do you have any idea how bad vale was before batman showed up and started kicking ass and taking names?'' ''I have a feeling your about to tell us'' said Blake sounding very quiet, she was feeling very guilty right now, ever since the Red Hood thing she was seeing what Jaune meant "by you can't just kill people" and she had seen Vale now and it wasn't pretty she could only imagine it years before Batman.

''seven store robberies, six muggings, eight rapes, ten murders and at least a hostage situation'' said Jaune ''in a year right'' said Ruby ''in one night'' said Jaune ''you people delude yourselves let yourselves think your in a time of peace, you are but the people aren't, they need me an actual protector, stay out of my way and I'm sorry- wait no I'm not sorry this is me ranting about how crappy you three do your jobs and about the fact I have to do them for you and I'm happy about it, also any nicknames you gave me in the past forget about them and I know about the human shield one Weiss, its Batman, the dark knight, worlds greatest detective or the caped crusader got it, oh and thank you Weiss you made me look more pathetic than I actually wanted to'' snapped Jaune while somehow keeping a quiet voice so nobody could hear them, he then turned around and walked off.

 **Ok next chapter were doing a time skip then were going to dive straight into the next arc, sorry if this was short I didn't really know what to do but this raps up the red hood arc, onto the next.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok hears the new chapter and before we begin someone asked if I was going to do season 4 or my own OC stories, I don't know when season 4 is coming out they showed the new trailer at RTX but I never saw it so I honestly don't know, so I'm going to make this arc to kill off some time, reunited Jaune and Pyrrah and form the justice league.**

 **Though I may be banging my head against the desk at one point in the future because I see a perfect opportunity to do any of these things in season 4, so just keep that in mind if as I do this.**

 **Oh and just to ask would you prefer I do Pyrrah's wonder woman suit like:**

 **A, regular wonder woman.**

 **B, Batman V superman Wonder Woman.**

 **C, justice lords wonder woman.**

 **D, Power Princess. (I feel sorry for her and all of the squadron supereme to be honest)**

 **Also don't bitch about where I'm going with this just don't if your not going to say anything nice don't say anything.**

Chapter 19

-Three years later-

-Atlas-

A helicopter lowered down to the helipad, but someone jumped out before it fully landed and ran off the helipad, someone was there with a car ''Mr Arc, you might want to get back on the Helicopter'' said a person ''Atlas is-'' ''I know, I know, I saw the news you get in the helicopter I'm dealing with this got it, good now keys to the car'' said Jaune pointing to the car, the man quickly handed him the Keys noting how serious he was.

Jaune then started to drive towards the city, Jaune, stopped when he heard someone tapping on the window, he turned and almost jumped as he saw the faunus cat girl who fought with Yang and Weiss in the double round, he quickly stopped and opened the window, ''Jesus, what the hell?'' Jaune asked as he lowered the window ''got him flint'' she called, Jaune turned to see someone who looked like Mr. Coal ''wait your Coals son right?'' asked Jaune ''y-yeah I am, wait you're my dads boss right, he's still at Arc corps tower, are you going to try and save him?'' asked Flint ''yes and everyone else that I can save'' said Jaune ''can I come with?'' asked Flint, Jaune sighed before saying ''get in the car'', Flint quickly obliged saying before he got in ''Neon, take the team and get down somewhere''.

The two of them then started to drive off towards the city, Jaune handed Flint the phone ''I need to drive but I want you to call your father tell him I want everyone out of the building'' ordered Jaune ''got it'' said Flint taking the phone.

''dad, dad can you hear me? Yeah its me dad I'm with Jaune, he told me I could call him that, anyways he wants you all to get out of the building, get out of the building dad, dad, he can't hear me''.

''damn it'' growled Jaune, as he quickly steered out of the way of what looked to be missiles and into an alleyway, they quickly got out and back onto the main road ''ok were getting close'' said Jaune, then stopping as he knottisted many people had stopped, ''w-wait w-why are they stopped, why are they stopped?!'' asked Flint, Jaune got out of the car and Flint quickly followed, to see what was going on, to see a plane crash into the gravity device that was being used to attack Atlas, the device began to crash in on itself, everyone else ran one way, but Jaune and Flint ran the other way still going towards the Arc tower building, they stopped as they saw two laser beams being fired, the phone was still on and they could hear what Mr. Coal was saying.

''Heavenly god, creator of heaven and earth have mercy on my soul''

''COAL!''

''DAD!''

The two of them began running towards the tower as in collapsed; they passed others who were running away from the tower, as they ran Jaune could swear he heard someone saying:

''Flint''

''Jaune stop''

''Are they crazy''

As the dust cloud cleared, Jaune and Flint looked around to see all the devastation, there were people trying to pull rubble of others and a lady was leading a group of children out, Jaune quickly spotted one and quickly took the little girl to the group, ''Flint'' called a voice, Flint turned to see Neon and the rest of his team as well as everyone whom found out Jaune was Batman (RWBY, NR, SSSN), ''Neon what are you doing hear?'' asked Flint ''we came to help you, we picked up some other people'' said Neon pointing to RWBY, NR and SSSN.

''Flint come help me'', Flint quickly spun around and ran to help Jaune who was trying to lift a steel beam of someone's legs ''just hold on you'll be ok'' said Flint ''you hear that, your gonna be ok Steve'' said Jaune ''h-how do you know my name?'' Steve asked ''name tag'' said Jaune ''don't worry Steve, just think of the people who love you, do you have a family?'' ''no I got nobody'' said Steve ''then friends think of friends'' said Flint ''no, no friends I'm a nobody'' said Steve ''no Steve you are someone you're a man in my company everyone in my company is important to me'' said Jaune as he tried his hardest to lift the beam of steel ''yeah we'd care if we lost ya buddy'' said Flint trying his hardest too ''w-well thank you Mr. Arc, you're the boss I'll hold on'' said Steve.

''Jaune'' called someone, he turned his head to see three groups of people who knew he was Batman ''hi'' said Ruby awkwardly ''yeah high'' groaned Jaune as he kept trying to lift the beam ''we were in Atlas visiting Weiss and well this happened you know how it goes right'' said Nora trying to sound cheery but not really working, ''then why are you standing there- FUCKING HELP ME!'' Jaune roared, everyone flinched but Yang and Nora quickly went to help, helping lift the beam up as Ruby dragged Steve out ''one of you wait hear with Steve for medical attention I'm gonna find other people'' said Jaune.

Jaune then saw a little girl her hands over her face sobbing a large chunk of the building was going to fall on her ''OH SHIT!'' cried Jaune quickly bolting off and tackling the little girl out of the way making sure that his back hit the ground.

The little girl was crying ''you ok?'' asked Jaune getting up ''y-yes'' she sobbed ''t-t-thank you mister'', Jaune put a soft smile on ''hay its ok sweetie and don't call me mister, it makes me feel old'' ''o-o-ok'' she sobbed ''Jaune'' called Weiss, ''shut up I'm working hear!'' snapped Jaune ''and Weiss I just want to say it was your fathers overcompensating fault, that this building is huge and who knows how many people could be trapped and suffocating'' before turning his attention back to the little girl ''come on sweetie what's your name'' ''Stephanie Black'' sobbed the little girl ''Stephanie that's a pretty name your mummy hear?'' asked Jaune, Stephanie nodded ''ok come on lets find her, where is she?'' asked Jaune, Stephanie pointed towards something, Jaune turned to see it was a demolished building, Jaune hugged Stephanie close as she sobbed into his shirt and snarled as he looked towards the sky to see Superman in his trademark White and black suit (think Henry Cavhills superman suit but with the color scheme of Justice lord superman) fighting somebody else.

Jaune just glared and raise one hand, one finger in particular was sticking up at the two figures he was aiming at one in particular.

Later a conference was held and many who were there when Atlas was under attack, were there to speak their opinion including Jaune and Flint.

''my father was in the "Arc Corp" tower before it was exploded, my father died because of Superman and while me and my father did have an argument before that and I said something's, I never should have said and now I can't say I'm sorry dad, but my dad told me everyday, just how proud of me he was how proud he was that I became the person who I am today, Mr. Arc asked if I could take up my fathers job saying he wanted to do a passing of the torch from father to son and I accepted in honor of my dad and I honestly just want to say if your watching this from heaven dad I'm sorry and I love you''

Flint walked off the stage wiping tears out of his eyes as Jaune walked up and took the stage.

''Thank you Flint and thank you everyone for coming hear tonight and giving your opinion on this be it good or bad I don't care I won't tell you what to think it's your opinion, that in mind I've listened to yours now you can listen to my opinion on Superman and what I think of this'' Jaune then paused to put a picture of Stephanie on the screen ''this is my adopted daughter as of today, her name is Stephanie Black-Arc, I know what your thinking, why is he bringing this up, just listen please, if you don't want to listen just go get drinks or put ear buds in if you brought them, anyways Stephanie's a good girl, she is very obedient and does all she can when there's a job to do, a little mischievous and snarky but hay we all are at one point, her mother was an employee of mine, someone who was in that building that superman destroyed, the destroyed building that had a metal beam that fell on another employee of my company Steve's legs and crippled him, these are just two of hundreds of thousands of millions of examples of what superman has done, how many people have died because of him, I'm not going to go into specifics of family and friends also suffering because of it because if I do this will be longer than intended, now I admit at first I thought he was just trying to get use to his new powers, but did this sort of behavior end, no it didn't more and more people were caught in the crossfire and this is the biggest crossfire I've seen, sure things aren't easy but once he knew of his full power and the fact he couldn't control them the least he could have done was isolate himself and his opponent, are we that insignificant, no we aren't, why Batman is my answer, Batman is a vigilante he does do things outside the law but he protects people and he proves all life has value, he dose not use a semblance or anything like that and he fights people with these kinds of powers, he shows us were not insignificant having no powers doesn't mean were weaker than anyone, were just as strong and I know people will be crying but they will get up and they will be strong and prove they are just as strong if not stronger than superman, thank you''

Jaune left the stage as many people clapped, ''quite a speech'' commented Flint ''yeah, you should totally run for president or something I bet you'd be really good at it ya know and I bet you could like run both the company and the country at the same time and if not your could like have Flint help he's really good at that'' said Neon ''thank you but I'm no good at politics'' said Jaune ''aw too bad'' said Neon ''I'd totally vote for you, you'd be a super crazy awesome prez'' ''thanks'' smirked Jaune.

Soon the speaking ended and everyone began to leave but Jaune followed Flint wanting to talk to him about something ''listen Flint I'd like to show you something after tonight I think you deserve to know and deserve to be part of it'' said Jaune ''you can choose though but if you choose no then I ask you never speak of this'' ''o-ok mr. Arc, I'll check it out'' said Flint, getting in the other side of the car Jaune, then began to drive.

It took them an hour and a half to get to the location; they soon approached a warehouse, Jaune then pressed something on his scroll and the warehouse door opened ''whoa'' said Flint ''so what do you want to show me?'' ''this'' said Jaune driving the car into the warehouse, it went down a ramp and into a tunnel, until a door opened and revealed what was there, Jaune's Atlas Batcave.

He had multiple Batcave's set up for emergency's and this was one of them, he had managed to get technology that his it from superman's super hearing and he had made the walls out of lead so superman couldn't see through it.

''w-where are we?'' asked Flint getting out of the car and looking around ''were in the Atlas's Batcave'' said Jaune getting out of the car, Flint looked at Jaune in realization, he never did see him in the battle of beacon, but he did see Batman ''wait your-'' Flint gaped in shock ''yes Flint, I'm Batman'' said Jaune, Flint overcame his shock ''alright I'm listening why did you bring me hear?'' he asked ''because I want you to join me'' said Jaune ''I'm currently looking for allies Flint, people like you with skills I've seen you fight you're a good skilled fighter you have good reflexes and your skills will help me so-'' Jaune then clicked a few buttons on the batcomputer and out of the ground came a case holding a suit.

The suit was grey and metallic like a suit of armor, it had a glowing Bat symbol on the front, it had wings tucked in, it also had a leather skin suit to cover the whole body and a domino mask in the shape of a Bat (try and imagine Falcons suit but for Batwing)

''will you join me?'' asked Jaune.

Flint looked at the suit he was being offered and then looked down, his father had died today, but his father had always supported him when he told him why he wanted to be a huntsman to protect people the best he could, he had always admired Batman and hear he was with Batman (or Jaune) his father had always told him how proud he was of the man Flint was growing up to be, he had said some bad things to his father, they had a discussion about the progress of the company, they both had different opinions and Flint called his father a "fucking loser" and "a shitty businessman", but maybe this was redemption for that.

''Ok then welcome to the team Batwing'' said Jaune ''Batwing?'' asked Flint ''yeah that's what suit your getting'' said Jaune ''also it's a cool name'' said Jaune.

''yeah it is, ok then I am Batwing'' smirked Flint as he flexed in the suit ''yeah just don't say that or they'll make shirts and puns involving that phrase'' said Jaune ''seriously its really annoying''.

 **And there we go leave your comments and what you think honestly I do believe I'm going to be bashed for this but hell why not, anyways we'll probably get another timeskip next chapter I'll see.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok hears the newest chapter, before though I'm just gonna say I'm surprised nobody asked me "did Jaune just flip superman off?" and just to clarify yes he did.**

 **I'll admit this isn't my finest work but it is work none the less.**

Chapter 20

-Three years later-

-Atlas-

A police car pulled up to an abandoned building, two cops got out one armed with a shotgun with a flashlight fixed on it and the other had a pistol and a flashlight ''ok lets check this place out quick'' said one of them ''ok'' said the other, both of them slowly entered, in the wall was a throwing knife in the shape of a Bat (best way I could describe it)

They quickly walked through to see a large number of women, behind bars ''hay you ok? Were hear to help'' said the guy with the shot gun ''they save us'' one of them whispered ''who?'' asked the other cop ''the devil and the imp'' said another one ''and there still hear''

Then they heard it:

''NO, NO PLEASE, AAAAAAAAA!''

the policeman with the shotgun went up to investigate and he saw a man chained up to the wall, he looked around and saw nothing, but he quickly heard something behind him and shot at it, but missed, the other policeman quickly ran up ''what is it what's wrong what you shooting at?'' he asked ''I think he was hear the bat'' said the other police then he turned around and saw what happened.

''Oh god, he branded him''

Meanwhile Jaune Arc and Stephanie Black-Arc, both changed out of uniforms in the Batmobile and quickly hid the car, this was a smaller model than the one Jaune drove in vale and as of such was easier to hide as they went to there home at Atlas (Jaune's rich enough to afford one), ''that was so cool, we should be Batman and Batgirl all the time in Atlas'' said Stephanie ''remember Steph were just hear for a few days because of business reasons at Arc Corp when were done were going back to Vale'' said Jaune ''I know daddy'' said Stephanie, over the years Jaune and Stephanie had developed a rather close father-daughter bond.

Jaune looked up and the clock ''now upstairs young lady its bed time'' said Jaune ''but Daddy I'm not sleepy'' said Stephanie ''remember our promise, when we get home from patrol you go to bed'' said Jaune ''ok daddy'' said Stephanie, walking up stairs to her room, Jaune quickly put her to bed and then went to the car to go to the Atlas Batcave.

Jaune came into the Batcave as Jaune Arc not Batman and saw Arthur at the work desk ''still working?'' asked Jaune ''yes sir is that a surprise?'' asked Arthur ''yeah your usually done by now I guess getting slow in your old age Arthur'' said Jaune ''comes to us all sir I mean look at you, your twenty-three sir and even you've got too old to die young'' said Arthur ''not for lack of trying'' Jaune just rolled his eyes.

Jaune had significantly changed, his hair was now a slight shade of blondish grey, his face had shaved facial hair and his once gentle eyes had become hard (just picture Ben Affleck and before you complain I think he did a pretty good job as Batman and I though he looked pretty astatically pleasing as Bruce Wayne)

Jaune walked to the computer as Arthur worked on the armor ''the microphone works on both suits both yours and mistress Stephanie's and her the new layer of armor also seems to work'' said Arthur ''so was tonight productive?'' ''Not really, he knew nothing, this is the man who knows stuff'' said Jaune as a faunus man with multiple tattoos and ram horns appeared on screen ''his name is Anthon Navy, he's from Minstrel, a Huntsman who's strayed from there path, he's got contracts all over the globe but he's based in Atlas, a lot of criminals are why is because I'm not there to solve it, Flint's been doing a good job though, he's cut crime down to 25-30% but anyhow, he's a human trafficker and a weapons contracter'' said Jaune ''so the white Vacuoan is a Ministral? Is that our theory? (best names I could come up with for those citizens)'' asked Arthur ''no, the theory is he'll lead me to the man'' said Jaune ''if it is a man it could just be an urban ledged used to scare of some gangs'' said Arthur.

''Arthur there talking about delivering a bomb into Vale, you know me, I'm not taking any chances'' said Jaune ''ah right of course'' said Arthur ''I see we have a new approach'' Arthur then dropping a news paper in front of him titled "Bat Branding" ''yeah I figured its about time'' said Jaune ''you've never branded anyone before sir, what would Mistress Stephanie think if she saw this?'' asked Arthur ''that's why I make sure she's not there when I do it, there criminals Arthur I just need to be harder on them I see that now'' said Jaune ''I'm not killing anyone but I need to be tougher nothings changed''.

''that is wrong sir, everything has changed since metropolis'' said Arthur ''since that day, since what you saw, that's how it starts the fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness that will turn a good man cruel''.

Arthur walked away leaving Jaune to his thinking.

The next day however didn't really pose much positive; Jaune had woken up and decided to make breakfast to give Arthur a bit of time off and Stephanie said she loved his pancakes, so he was making them, he turned on the news to watch while he was working, when he turned it on he saw the Superman statue in the Atlas.

 _"earlier today our beloved "hero's park" was graphitized by a man writing the works "FAKE GOD" the man resisted assault but eventually was dragged away into the back of the police car"_

Jaune then saw the police pulling Steve (same Steve he and Flint saved) being dragged away into a police car while crying out ''I WORK FOR JAUNE ARC, I WORK FOR JAUNE ARC!'' ''oh Steve you ideot'' Jaune groaned, he would bail Steve out, but it would take a while to deal with.

That night Jaune got ready to go out for hero work ''sweetie your staying hear alright'' said Jaune ''aw, but why?'' pouted Stephanie ''no cute pouty face, tonight I'm going to attempt to investigate something as Jaune Arc not batman ok, you can stay in the cave tonight ok but your not coming with me'' said Jaune ''aw, ok'' pouted Stephanie ''Arthur'' said Jaune ''I know sir and hears your coat'' said Arthur handing Jaune his coat.

Later Jaune was standing in the front of a ring with two men fighting in the middle, one was a guy the other was an African American monkey Faunus, who was getting pretty beaten up and fell over, but Jaune caught him and helped him up, ''hay don't give up, I've been in a fair share of fist fights so hears a bit of advice, wait till he moves and then he'll be open, also aim specifically for weak spots like the face and throat'' said Jaune ''okay, I can do that'' said the monkey Faunus standing back up, the Faunus followed Jaunes advice and won afterwards he walked up for Jaune ''thanks coach'' smirked the Faunus ''no problem'' smiled Jaune patting him on the shoulder.

Jaune quickly walked up to the bar as he saw Anton go up to the bar, ''crazy night huh?'' he asked ''yes, very crazy, but then again most nights are crazy in this day and age'' said Anton ''I guess, but people do have more good fortune'' said Jaune ''hmm ones good fortune can be anothers misfortune'' said Anton ''true enough, people don't see that, fortune and misfortune are often the same thing'' said Jaune ''yes you most often see it in gambling the winner is fortunate and the winner is misfortunate'' said Anton ''well I need to be going now, thank you for this chat'' ''my pleasure'' said Jaune, as Anton left Jaune turned his phone over to see the works

"HACKING SUCCESSFUL"

Jaune soon returned to Arthur to report his findings, Stephanie was there too to listen in ''well I got it'' said Jaune flashing his scroll as he plugged it into his laptop ''its not much though'' ''wow that is amazing work dad, no really it is amazing just how much did you get'' said Stephanie sarcastically ''do you want a smack young lady?'' asked Jaune very seriously ''no daddy'' said Stephanie quietly ''that's what I thought'' said Jaune ''anyways its not much, but I do know that he did mention Lex Luthor'' said Jaune ''so Lex Luthor is the white Vacuoan?'' asked Arthur ''not sure, I'm going to need to go as Batman to investigate'' said Jaune ''well sir maybe you should do some more investigating as Jaune Arc'' said Arthur handing Jaune a slip of something, Jaune took it and read it aloud to make sure Stephanie knew what it was.

-You are invited to the Lex Corp annual party-

-fancy dress-

-Hosted by Alexander Luthor-

-9:00pm-

''alright, maybe I should do more investigating as Jaune Arc'' said Jaune ''can I come too daddy?'' asked Stephanie ''sorry sweetie but I think its adults only'' said Jaune ''aww'' she moaned ''don't worry you can hang out in the cave until daddy comes back how does that sound?'' asked Jaune ''well… ok'' she said brightening up, ''I better get ready now then'' said Jaune, Jaune quickly got changed into a suit and got into his car a black astin martin, Jaune had to give it some work but all in all it was a collectible (I don't know much on cars so correct me if that's wrong) and drove off.

Meanwhile the people who knew about Jaune being Batman were meeting, they were miss CRDL, Ren and Neptune though apparently nobody had seen Neptune or Ren for months, Nora was worried for Ren and SSS was worried for Neptune ''ok guys the reason I called you all hear is this'' said Ruby turning on the Television.

 _''-in other news the police found a male sexual preditor chained up and branded this is the fourth batbrand, the third is still in hospital after being brutally beaten by his inmates, many think it's a death brand'' the reporter stopped as the phone rang ''oh we have a call hello what is your-''_

 ** _''It's not a death mark''_**

 _The news reporter quieted down he knew who it was ''then what is it?''_

 ** _''it's a warning, to anyone like him, it doesn't matter what country your on, it doesn't matter which kingdom, it doesn't matter who you are, it doesn't matter what you are, who you work for, it doesn't matter if your rich or a poor man with a get rich quick scheme I will find you and I will hurt you like I hurt others, let it be known… I'm always watching and if you hurt any innocence then I will hurt you, only I'll hurt you more''_**

''ok I'm invited to Lex Luthors party I'll try and talk to him this needs to end'' said Weiss ''your right, I'm ok with Jaune doing but if its this far we need to stop him'' said Ruby, everyone agreed on that.

 **ok that's it, now I'm just going to say this I'm planning on writing a spin off of this fanfic "Remnants Injustice" why is because I read the injustice comics (so I could find out how green lantern turned yellow) and now I need to read the rest, it is so fun, I feel like they did marvels Civil war storyline but they did it so much better, that's just how I feel anyways, sorry of lack of action but I needed to get this part in.**

 **Jaune and pyrrah are going to reunite soon, just wait.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright listen up I'm going to say a few things hear, first off the new story remnants injustice is out, so go check that out if you want, second somebody told me my diologue was a bit off your contribution has been noted and I will try to do better and third somebody asked where Amber is, this whole arc in the story is going on in Atlas currently not Vale, she's still in Vale and so is Gris, so when we get to Vale we'll get to them.**

Chapter 21

''sir I just saw the news was that really necessary?'' asked Arthur on the phone ''yes, I needed a little bit of a reassurance'' said Jaune ''alright'' sighed Arthur hanging up as Jaune pulled up to the party as he exited he could hear people talking.

''There he is, there he is get a shot'' one person called out and then multiple people were calling to him, meanwhile a black hair journalist who was wearing glasses (you get it right henry cavhill, seriously he just looks like superman to me) looked confused as to who Jaune was he turned to another journalist ''who's that?'' he asked ''ah I see you must be new to this'' said the guy he was talking to ''that is Jaune Arc, the CEO and owner of Arc Corp the largest company in the world'', as soon as everyone calmed down from there questions, Jaune went inside the building.

As Lex made his way to the stage Jaune found trouble looking in that direction (ok you know Corey Stoll who played YellowJacket in antman yeah its him I thought he'd be a good Lex Luthor) because his baldhead reflected the light.

While Lex made his speech Jaune then decided this was the perfect time to go ''ok Arthur lead me where am I going hear?'' asked Jaune ''alright go past the elevator on your left, go down the stairs theres a service corridor down in the basement, kitchens on your right go to your left, now right in front of you go in there'' said Arthur.

Jaune entered the server room and plugged his drive ''alright Arthur the drives in, start to download'' ordered Jaune ''yes sir, its started'' said Arthur, Jaune looked at the drive to see how much time, it said it needed -3:45, it was getting lower and lower ''damn'' said Jaune, then he heard the door open and quickly turning off his com to make sure there was no radio tracing or anything like that or so Arthur didn't hear what he might say.

''oh wait this isn't the bathroom'' he said looked around as if he was confused ''are you ok Mr. Arc?'' the lady who entered asked it was Lex Luthors assistant ''oh yeah I'm just trying to find the bathroom'' Jaune said chuckling awkwardly ''men's room is a floor above'' she said ''yeah I think that last martinee was one to many'' said Jaune ''love those Shoes'' she then exited.

''I love those shoes, ideot you comment on the dress'' Jaune scolded himself, before turning his com back on ''sorry Arthur needed to go dark for a bit but that's one the problem, the problem is the drive will take a while and I can't stay down hear'' ''go upstairs, socialize and wait it out, maybe some nice Atlas girl will make you decent, hmph in your dreams Arthur'' Arthur snorted ''yeah I heard that you know'' said Jaune, walking back upstairs.

Jaune looked around taking a glass of red wine from one of the waiters ''thank you'' he said as he walked on taking a sip, it was a very fine kind of wine, he walked around a bit until one guy walked up to him, it was the journalist with the glasses ''Mr. Arc, I'm Charc (short for charcoal) Kent daily planet'' said the journalist ''yeah I've already deposited a donation to books for library's as well as orphans, hospitals, the police department, Etc.'' said Jaune he really didn't like reporters so he decided to find a way out ''ooh pretty girl I think I may indulge in some bad habits I need to break, don't quote me on that one please'' ''what's your position on the Bat vigilante in Vale?'' asked Charc ''the daily planet do I own that one or is that the other one?'' asked Jaune allowing himself a smirk ''civil liberty's have been trampled on in your city, people live in fear, this ideot just goes around dressed like a bat and he thinks he's some kind of hero'' said Charc ''the daily planet saying people think there hero's is well, hypocritical wouldn't you say?'' asked Jaune ''you know since every time Atlas supposed "Hero" saves a cat out of a tree you write this puff piece editorial about an alien who could destroy the whole planet if he wanted to without consequences'' ''Mr. Arc I don't think the world shares your opinion there'' said Charc ''I think its a lot of peoples opinion givith how many lives were lost because of him, every time, but hay if you wanna think that way kid go ahead I won't stop you, just think of it as the Vale in me talking we have a bad history of this freak a lot like him who dresses up like him a clown'' ''oh really?'' asked Charc ''yeah really'' said Jaune, the two of them glared at one another ''oh hello what have we hear?'' asked a familiar voice it was Lex.

''Jaune Arc and Charc Kent I love it, I love it when an ordinary man comes in contact with a higher man I see this as big gentlemen'' said Lex ''oh hay Lex'' said Jaune shaking his hand ''Hello Charc is it?'' asked Lex ''yeah'' said Charc ''I'm Lex it's a pleasure to ouch that's a good grip Jaune do not pick a fight with him'' chucked Lex ''ok I'll keep that in mind'' said Jaune.

''so Jaune after all these years of me inviting you to Atlas and you never coming you finally come, what changed your mind?'' asked Lex ''well I'm hear for business so I though as long as I'm hear might as well stop by and drink ya dry'' smirked Jaune, Lex chuckled ''go ahead I don't drink anyways I think it effects the mind so if you don't then it'll all go to waste'' he smiled ''if your ever by again just drop by I think we could work together some time I think we might make quite the team, well I need to go gentlemen'' said Lex walking off, Jaune could hear him say ''Oh Ms. Schnee so nice of you to come'' ''Master Arc, the drive is done'' said Arthur on the coms.

With Charc distracted, Jaune quickly went down to make sure he could grab the drive, only to find it was not there, ''oh motherfu-'' Jaune almost swore turning around then he stopped himself as he saw the person who potentially had it, he had passed her without even looking but now he closely followed now trying to get a good look at her, he quickly pushed through the crowd saying ''sorry, excuse me, sorry, excuse'' as he was doing so, he was trying not to do but he needed to get to her.

''what'' said Jaune as he finally caught up at the exit where she was getting into her car and saw her fully, her beautiful blood red hair cut short, her glistening emerald eyes shining through, she was wearing a beautiful red dress what was cut at her left shoulder revealing her full left arm to admire, Jaune knew this person he had seen her before but he thought she was dead, it was impossible she couldn't be standing in front of him right, as she got in her car and left Jaune only uttered one word her name.

''pyrrah''.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hay I'm back sorry for the delay but I have been swamped with school lately so, yeah this got out as soon as I could get it out.**

 **And please someone vote who do you want Neo to be I've said this before but I'll say it again do you want her to be:**

 **Catwoman**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Jinx**

Chapter 22

''Arthur I'm telling you I saw her alright'' said Jaune ''are you sure sir I mean Ms. Nikos is dead sir'' said Arthur ''I'm sure Arthur I'm sure it was her I would know her from anywhere'' said Jaune, this conversation continued for a while with Arthur convinced Jaune drank too much, Jaune eventually went to bed, when he woke up he saw the drive was on the nightstand next to his bed, where he quickly grabbed it and went to the cave to see if he could get started on it.

Jaune plugged the drive in and it showed it needed two days; Jaune just sighed and decided to see if he could find out anything more than what was just on the drive so he could kill sometime, this eventually turned into training with Stephanie, soon to patrol, putting Stephanie to bed and then back to waiting, in which Jaune fell asleep and started to have a dream, but it was more like a nightmare.

*in dream*

In the dream he had, he was putting flowers atop of a grave a kind of tribute to the person.

 **Hear lies Margret Arc.**

 **Beloved Daughter, Sister and huntress.**

 **May she find peace.**

As Jaune looked up to see the tomb stone had blood covering it, just then the ground exploded and out of the ground came a giant bat Grimm roaring and snarling at him.

*end of dream*

Jaune jumped up in a cold sweat and sighed ''I'm sorry Margret, if it comes to that I'm not going to kill him, I'm just going to kick his ass'' he said setting the picture back up straight, it was the picture of his dead sister Margret, before he had 9 sisters but Margret died when they were coming home from an outing and his parent's blamed Jaune for it.

Jaune decided it probably was a good idea for his back mostly to go to bed, he just threw on a pair of sleep pants, he didn't bother to put on a sleep shirt, but his dreams were haunted in the bed as well.

*in dream*

in the dream Jaune was in his Batman persona, but his Batsuit had went through quite the change, he was missing the cape and was now wearing a trench coat instead, he also had goggles onto of the cowl and he was carrying a Battle rifle (same one from Halo) on his back.

he moving towards a large group of people, who all saluted him ''sir'' they said, two people looked very familiar, Blake in her Katana persona and Yang wearing some other kind of costume ''Blake, Yang'' he said addressing them, they nodded back.

Soon a truck pulled up, the back opened and a soldier walked out ''sir'' said the soldier saluting ''did you get it?'' asked Jaune ''the rock I mean'' ''yes sir'' said the soldier, gesturing for him to come inside, Jaune moved towards the truck ''you two stay hear'' he said to Yang and Blake as they both nodded Jaune entered the truck and saw a definite green glow, as he moved closer he started to get his hopes up, until he saw it was just two green light bulbs connected to a battery, the two soldiers then drew their weapons and Jaune slowly raised his hands up ''I'm sorry'' said one of them, after hearing gunfire Jaune was now positive what was happening.

''NO!''

Jaune quickly spun around grabbed one of the guys then pushed him away before kicking the box full of the fake kryptonite at the traitorous soldier, Jaune then drew out a pistol and shot the traitor twice, Jaune quickly ran out to see Blake and Yang fighting against multiple enemy soldiers, Blake was cutting and slashing with her gambol shroud and her soul cutter, while Yang was fighting with her now lethal Ember cilicers, Jaune grabbed an assault rifle of the ground and quickly began to help knocking the enemy soldiers and shooting them with the assault rifle and the pistol, but soon throwing the pistol away as it ran out of Ammo, Jaune quickly pulled Yang along as she was knocked to the ground, but soon reinforcements in the form of some kind of aliens flew in, Blake and Yang were quickly over run.

Jaune kept fighting though punching and kicking as all of the Regime soldiers ganged up on him and started to dog pile Jaune, but he still fought, until something punched him in the back of the head and punched him hard.

Later Jaune was back up, he looked to his left and right seeing Blake and Yang were chained up next, he heard a definite sound and saw Superman crashed down from the ceiling, the soldiers there all bowed as Superman walked forwards using his heat vision he killed the other soldiers that were on Jaune side before looking at Blake and Yang, Jaune knew what he was planning ''no don't leave them alone, just do it to me just me not them please'' he pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as superman quickly killed both Blake and Yang, he then moved towards Jaune and said one sentence.

''she was my world and you took her from me''

Jaune just glared with all his hatred, Superman then put his hand on Jaune's chest, feeling his heartbeat, before pushing his hand threw Jaune's chest.

*end of dream*

Jaune shot up as the dream ended, but at the same time some kind of wormhole opened up ''JAUNE!'' called a voice ''JAUNE!'' Jaune turned to see the wormhole and someone coming out it looked like the Flash, it was the Flash and he was calling to him.

''JAUNE ITS LAVANDER, LAVANDER LANE SHE'S THE KEY!'' cried Flash, seeing the bewildered face on Jaune his face fell ''WAIT AM I TOO SOON, NO, GODDAMNIT NO I'M TOO SOON, JAUNE YOU WERE RIGHT, JAUNE YOU WERE RIGHT, FEAR HIM, FEAR HIM JAUNE!''

The wormhole closed leaving Jaune with one thought "what the fuck was I drinking?"

 **Sorry this chapter was a little lack luster I wanted to get the dreams done with quickly thought, so there, tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hay everyone its York lane I'm sorry I haven't written anything on this fanfic for a while, but I've made a desition and I'm sorry if you hate this decision, I'm going to end this fanfic soon, it's not that I don't like it, but honestly I just want to move onto other stuff, I'm sorry if its not what you want but you can do your own version of this fanfic if you want but you need to at least credit me.**

 **Don't worry I'll continue with Remants injustice but I'll finish this first.**

 **Don't worry I have a couple of new ideas I'll post them next chapter.**

Chapter 23

Jaune decided it was time to push the bad and strange dream away so he went downstairs, to see the data decrypting was complete and saw it was complete and started to look through it.

He later reported it to the rest of his bat family ''it's not a man it's a boat'' stated Jaune ''master Arc, you have been more skilled than some of the greatest magicians when it comes to the art of deception but not to me, the white vacuoan isn't carrying a bomb is it?'' asked Arthur ''ok no it isn't its got a mineral onboard called kryptonite it's basically superman's one main weakness'' stated Jaune ''and you want to get it, to destroy it?'' asked Arthur ''no Arthur'' stated Jaune ''your going to war?'' asked Arthur shocked ''no he brought the war, thousands dead, whats next millions? He has the power to wipe out the entire human race and if I believe there's even a one precent chance of something bad happening I'll stop it Arthur, dose anyone else feel differently about this?'' asked Jaune

''I say do it'' stated Flint ''Arthur you weren't their I was, I saw what happened that day, we need to be prepared''

''I'm with the whole prepared this'' said Gris

''Flints already given my reason'' said Stephanie spitefully

''and I just agree with the reasons they've given too'' said Amber

Arthur looked quite horrified at this, then Jaune said ''Arthur I'm not going to kill him but I am going to kick his ass''.

Later saw Jaune standing ontop of a crane holding a sniper rifle, ''Amber?'' asked Jaune tapping into his comilink, ''yeah I'm hear whats going on boss?'' asked Amber ''I'm going to fire a tracker, track its progress, by the way how's steph doing?'' asked Jaune ''sleeping peacefully still a bit ticked you chose to leave her out of this one'' stated Amber ''eh she'll get over it'' stated Jaune jumping down and getting into the batmobile.

He waited until the moment was right and he drove the batmobile out, crashing into one of the escort cars, knocking it aside like a toy car, he quickly fired the grappling hook and dragged it along behind him as he contuned to follow they continued to fire at him, one car pulled over this was the point when he made a small skid and relased the car causing it to crash into them, Jaune continued to follow the truck though, the back of another escort car opened up to reveal a machine gun, but as it fired Jaune brought out the guns on the batmobile and fired back, crippling the car in the process, but as the car broke the ranks the back of the truck opened, with a missle launcher that was aimed at Jaune, he didn't freak though, he just used the flares then used the distraction to change courses, crashing through a wall he quickly made his way to the location.

meanwhile the guys in the truck were confused.

''where is he?''

''where did he go?''

''did we lose him?''

''no he doesn't give up keep a sharp-''

but then the batmobile crashed through the wall tearing half the back of the truck off, problem with this it took him off course and caused him to crash into a boat trapping him, quickly blasting his way out of the ship he continued pursuit.

Jaune then pulled around the curve and superman was just standing there, he quickly hit the brakes but it was too late superman just kicked the car, it span out of control and crashed, Superman then proceeded to walk forwards rip the top of the car and throw it aside ''do yourself a favor don't appear next time they shine your light in the sky, they don't need you anymore so just burry the bat'' stated Superman as he started to walk away.

''tell me'' said Jaune causing Superman to stop ''do you bleed'' Superman just took off, leaving Jaune to stand there, but he knew Superman's hearing range and he knew he could hear him as he said ''you will''.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next day Jaune was back in Vale, he turned a TV he had in his office for keeping up with the news while he worked on, today was a big day superman was going to meet up with a councilor.

As Jaune watched Superman land he heard a ringing of his phone ''yes'' said Jaune ''hay Jaune you know those guys who know your identity, their going to your office'' said Amber through the phone (don't know if I've mentioned this but Ambers his secretary), Jaune sighed ''its fine'' before putting the phone down.

Soon they all rushed in ''ah your just in time'' said Jaune ''for what?'' asked Weiss ''watching the news with me I want to see where this goes'' said Jaune watching the news ''Jaune we heard what you said and were concerned-'' started Ruby, but she was cut off by Jaune ''wait, stop'' focusing on the Row that was against Superman, Jaune then recognized the person, it was his former employee Steve, he then picked up the phone.

''Amber get Flint up hear''

A few muinits later Flint came up carrying some files, he looked like he had hurried to get up there ''hay Jaune saw the news, I know that guy we saved him from the rubble three years ago'' he said ''yeah that's why I called you up, why hasn't he been getting the victim packages?'' asked Jaune ''I knew you'd be asking that so I brought them up, he sends them back'' said Flint, dropping a bunch of filed away bills on the table that read:

"JAUNE ARC OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"JAUNE ARC I AM YOUR GHOST!"

"JAUNE ARC NO TRUCE!"

"JAUNE ARC I WILL HAUNT YOU!"

"JAUNE ARC=BLIND!"

''Flint why haven't I seen this?'' asked Jaune ''I don't know I'm sorry I'll get to the bottom of this Jaune I promise'' said Flint, just then on the TV, the council building exploded, everyone in the room looked in horror or gasped, Flint gave a gulp ''Jaune he sent one more thing this mourning'' he whispered giving him this piece of paper.

Jaune took it and read it, the others didn't know why but he was shaking in anger, he looked furious and he was snarling, he stormed out of the office shoving Qrow and Sun out of his way, dropping the paper, Ruby picked it up and everyone crowded around seeing what was on the paper, it was a newspaper article of the attack on Beacon and scrawled in red were the words:

"YOU LET THE WOMAN YOU LOVE DIE"

 **There we go next chapter Jaunes going to fight Superman, then were going to get into the final arc, once again I'm sorry this is ending but if you want to write your own fan version go ahead.**


	25. Chapter 25

**To anyone still hoping on this I've released a rewrite 'Remnant's Batman Rebirth' it's me trying to fix this thing as it now seems very poorly written to me and I'm hoping I've gotten better and wrote it better now.**


End file.
